Summer In Seoul
by KKaiOlaf
Summary: Bercerita tentang Oh Sehun, penyanyi muda terkenal Seoul. Di tengah comebacknya, muncul gosip bahwa Ia adalah seorang gay, ia khawatir gosip tersebut akan memengaruhi penjualan album barunya, sehingga manajernya mengusulkan untuk berfoto dengan seorang gadis. Disitulah ia bertemu Kim Jongin. GS!Kai Hunkai
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Summer In Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?

Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?

Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?

Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?

Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu

Cuma tahu kini aku begini

Cuma tahu kini aku di sini

Dan kini aku melihatmu

KONON ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara….

.

.

Bab 1

.

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan… Mm, baru pulang kantor… Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh… Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah."

Jongin melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Park Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Chanyeol, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Jongin menyela ucapan Chanyeol dan langsung menutup panggilannya. Sekali lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan?

Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya dan akhirnya harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

Jongin semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa disuruh berpikir.

Lagi-lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk perancang busana itu.

Pekerjaannya sungguh-sungguh memakan waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah. "Bisa gila aku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jongin memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan yang menakjubkan itu.

Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Jongin masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini.

Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan.

Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Baiklah," seolah menyerah pada perdebatan yang dia lakukan seorang diri.

Jongin menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu.

Setelah memberi salam kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Jongin langsung berjalan ke rak keripik.

"Nah, Jongin, ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" tanya bibi pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus besar keripik kentang yang diletakkan Jongin di meja kasir.

Jongin tersenyum malu. "Ah, tidak ada. Saya hanya sedikit stres."

Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. Ke mana dompet itu?

"Sebentar, Bibi. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…"

Jongin mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir.

Kini, selain lima bungkus keripik kentang, di sana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, lipgloss, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Jongin bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari.

Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari ia tidak membawa dompet?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Jongin melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah? … Ya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

Jongin menoleh ke arah suara bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik pria bersetelah putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel pria tersebut.

Sekarang Jongin melihat orang itu menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol soju.

Pria berkacamata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar.

Pria itu memandang Jongin, lalu tersenyum ramah. O-oh.

Baru pertama kali Jongin melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat…

Jongin menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bibi pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Jongin, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Jongin memandang bibi pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya. Maaf."

Jongin menyingkir ke samping dan pria itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi.

Kepala Jongin mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel pria itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel yang kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

Astaga, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua? pikir Jongin sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Pria itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir. "Maaf," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada bibi pemilik toko dan Jongin.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Jongin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, pria itu sudah berjalan ke luar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang diparkir di depan toko.

Karena Jongin tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, bibi pemilik toko mengizinkannya membayar besok.

Jongin mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Jongin langsung membuka sebungkus keripik dan mulai makan.

"Sekarang pulang ke rumah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda tidak tahu diri itu terus menjerit minta diangkat.

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"Haloo!" Jongin ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Orang itu bisu atau apa?

"Halo? Siapa ini? Silakan bicara… Halo?" Jongin baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang pria yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Maaf… bukankah ini ponsel Oh Sehun?"

Siapa lagi orang ini?

"Anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Kim Jongin" ujar Jongin ketus dan langsung menutup panggilan dengan keras.

Jongin menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir penuh rasa dongkol.

"Tidak bisakah kaubiarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponsel itu ketika ia merasa harus menelepon ibunya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah.

Walaupun Jongin tinggal di Seoul dan orangtuanya berada di Jepang, mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya.

Tadi ibunya malah sudah sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Jongin belum sampai di rumah.

Ia membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka satu yang akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orangtuanya di Tokyo, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah ia menekan angka itu.

Bukan tulisan "Rumah Jepang" yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama "Choi Minho".

Jongin cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan dan tertegun. Jongin memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya.

Ia membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan melongo melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Tadi di toko bibi itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya.

Ketika ponsel milik pria yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama.

Kemudian ponsel kedua pria itu berbunyi. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel pria itu dan ponsel Jongin.

Jongin teringat bentuk ponsel pria itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan bentuk ponselnya sendiri.

Sebelum keluar dari toko, pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Jongin memegang ponsel dengan daftar nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Artinya…

Artinya…

Orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah. Pria tadi mengambil ponsel Jongin.

Jongin memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa.

"Bagaimana ini? bisa gila aku. Gila." Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil pria itu sudah tidak tampak.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ke mana ia harus mencari orang itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh.

Ponselnya ada pada pria itu, bukan? Berarti Jongin bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan pria itu akan menjawab. Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali.

Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel pria tadi yang sedang dipegangnya.

Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung.

"Cepat angkat… cepat… tolong… ce—Halo?"

.

.

"Oh, Hyung. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Choi Minho tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya.

"Maaf, jalanan agak macet," katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas.

"Hei Sehun. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Sehun mengikuti Minho ke ruang duduk. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya dan balik bertanya, "Hyung sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Minho memerhatikan temannya mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapan Sehun terlihat menerawang dan cemas.

Sebagai manajer Oh Sehun, Minho memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" kata Sehun, seakan-akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Choi Minho hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sebotol soju kepadanya.

Sehun membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. "Aku dibilang gay." Sehun tertawa pahit.

"Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku pernah terlalu dekat dengan pria? Katakan padaku, Hyung. Jangan-jangan selama ini Hyung juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

Minho duduk di kursi di hadapan Sehun, ikut meneguk soju langsung dari botolnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tenang.

"Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita. Kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau gay? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita mana pun di depan publik."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri."

Minho menggeleng.

"Dua minggu lagi album barumu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut rumor ini bisa memengaruhi penjualan albummu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain. Bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar."

Sehun mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Minho meneguk minumannya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip gay itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepada publik."

Kepala Sehun berputar cepat ke arah Minho.

"Apa?"

"Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Minho langsung.

"Apaa?"

Minho tidak memandang Oh Sehun dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius,

"Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis. Bisa jadi skandal. Terlalu berisiko. Kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosip gay."

Choi Minho mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa wanita itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Sehun mengerutkan kening karena bingung.

"Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekadar kata-kata belaka."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Foto dirimu bersama wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Semua bisa diatur kalau memang kau mau."

"Maksudnya?"

Senyum Minho bertambah lebar. "Kita cari wanita yang tidak dikenal siapa pun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres, bukan?"

Sehun merenung, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul wanita itu? Lagi pula di mana kita cari wanita yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?"

Minho meneguk soju-nya lagi dan menatap Sehun.

Temannya itu tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi sangat cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun mendesah dan melanjutkan,

"Wanita yang seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" Ia menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Choi Minho meledak. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hyung, ada apa?"

Minho mendorong pelan bahu Sehun.

"Astaga, Sehun. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?"

"Hah Apa?"

Minho menggeleng-geleng. "Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

Sehun mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. Hyung mau ikut?" kata Sehun sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Oke."

Sehun mengayun-ayunkan botol soju yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, "Oh, Hyung, ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?"

Minho mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sehun tadi.

Wanita yang mengaku bernama Kim Jongin itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa kembali mengambilnya, Minho meminta wanita itu datang ke rumah Sehun.

Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukarnya ponsel mereka bukan salah wanita itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Oh Sehun sedang uring-uringan dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Sehun ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Sehun heran.

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali.

Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi kembang tujuh warna seperti yang pernah diajarkan ibunya, apa pun untuk mengguyur hingga tak bersisa segala kesialan.

Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. Pria yang katanya bernama Choi Minho menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar.

Jongin jengkel. Kenapa ia yang harus datang, bukankah orang itu yang duluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari bibi pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elite ini.

Jongin kembali menghembuskan napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Jongin mengenali wajah pria yang membuka pintu itu. Ia pria yang ada di toko tadi. Walaupun agak sulit, Jongin memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Apa kabar? Saya Kim Jongin yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda. Ini." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak," kata pria itu ramah.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Silakan masuk. Ponsel Anda ada di dalam."

Sebenarnya Jongin tahu ia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah pria yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur.

Lagi pula pria itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

Jongin melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Jongin pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut yang agak pirang. Ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi di mana ya?

"Mungkin Anda salah sambung," Jongin mendengar pria itu berkata di ponselnya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Kim Jongin atau Kai di sini."

Jongin menatap Minho dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang laki-laki tampan di sofa itu.

"Ya, itu ponsel Anda," kata Minho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Laki-laki yang duduk di sofa masih sibuk sendiri, tidak menyadari kedatangan Jongin. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan nada agak marah.

"Maaf, Park Chanyeol-ssi , saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Kim Jongin. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, laki-laki itu menutup panggilan ponselnya dengan keras. "Orang aneh," ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Hei…," Jongin mendengar Minho memanggil laki-laki itu.

"Ponsel itu milik nona ini."

Laki-laki di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Minho, lalu ke arah Jongin. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sandy baru sadar siapa laki-laki itu.

Oh Sehun agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Minho. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajernya lagi.

Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang asing yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu: gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut dikucir dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat.

Gadis itu diam tak bersuara sementara Minho menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel anda?" tanya Sehun sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Ia mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Itu… tadi—siapa namanya, maaf, saya lupa—menelepon mencari Kim Jongin atau Kai. Anda sendiri Kim Jongin atau Kai?"

Gadis itu tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "Dua-duanya nama saya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi dan membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. "Silakan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Kim Jongin menerima ponsel itu dan langsung mengangkat panggilan ponsel itu.

"Moshi moshi?"

Kemudian Sehun dan Minho tertegun ketika mendengar gadis itu berbicara dalam dalam bahasa Jepang. Jujur Sehun belum menguasai bahasa itu.

'Apa ia blasteran?' Menurutnya ia berwajah agak ke Jepang jepangan dan berbicara lancar sekali.

Sehun menoleh ke arah manajernya untuk bertanya dan sebagai jawaban Minho menggeleng.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon si gadis memandang Minho dan Sehun bergantian dengan sikap serbasalah. Sambil tersenyum kaku ia berkata, "Ehm, terima kasih banyak. Saya pulang dulu."

"Tunggu," Minho menyela. Gadis itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau boleh tahu, apakah kau bukan asli korea?"

"Tidak, Saya memang asli Korea" jawab gadis itu langsung.

"Oh, begitu." Minho tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Anda bisa berbahasa Jepang rupanya."

"Saya permisi," kata gadis itu lagi sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Sebentar," Minho kembali menahan gadis itu. Ia memandang Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali memandang gadis itu.

"Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil di luar. Begini saja, kebetulan kami juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena Anda harus mengantar ponsel itu kemari."

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami bisa mengantar Anda ke halte bus," timpal Sehun. Ia tidak yakin gadis itu bisa pulang sendiri karena bila dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, gadis itu sepertinya bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja.

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda maaf dari kami."

Gadis itu memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan matanya yang besar. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu.

Sehun bisa memahaminya. Seorang gadis yang langsung bersedia diantar dua pria tidak dikenal sudah pasti gadis yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun ia tahu pasti kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Oh, bukan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," kata gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Ayo, biar kami antar sampai ke halte bus," sela Sehun sambil meraih kunci mobil manajernya yang ada di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Minho.

"Hyung, kita pakai mobilmu saja, ya?"

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Sehun melirik manajernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Gadis itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Sehun ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka suara, "Saya turun di depan sini saja."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat gadis itu.

"Di sini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?"

"Benar, kami tidak keberatan," Minho menambahkan.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah. Berhenti di sini saja."

Minho menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam."

Ketika gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Minho menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Nona Kim Jongin , ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah Anda mengenal teman saya ini?"

Sehun menyadari manajernya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk.

"Hmm Oh Sehun yang penyanyi itu?"

Lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Sehun dan berkata, "Hmm Lagu Anda… lagu Anda… bagus."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Next Chapter..

.

.

"Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

"Oh Sehun itu artis terkenal,"

"Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat..."

.

"Kita pernah bertemu."

"Jadi pacarku."

.

"A-apa?!"

.

.

RnR?

See you again ..


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Summer In Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Bab 2

.

Dua

"‟LAGU Anda bagus‟?"

Jongin yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh menatap Yuri bingung yang duduk di sampingnya. Temannya yang berkulit tan sama sepertinya dan berambut lurus panjang tergerai melewati bahu itu balas menatap Jongin dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" Yuri melanjutkan dengan nada menuduh.

Jongin mengerang. "Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah… dan lumpuh otak." Ia memegang pipinya yang agak pucat dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Betul, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke mobil bersama dua laki-laki yang tidak kukenal? Dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kemarin?"

Yuri mendecakkan lidah. "Hei, kau bukannya bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, nada penyesalan kental terdengar.

"Oh Sehun orang asing bagiku," cetus Jongin tegas.

"Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tanda tangannya?"

"Walaupun bukan penggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini penggemar beratnya," tegur Yuri lagi sambil menekankan telapak tangan di dada.

"Aku sudah begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi selama empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tanda tangannya untukku… Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Oh Sehun, kau tahu? Dan kemarin, entah dengan keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya, dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya."

"Mobil temannya," sela Jongin.

"Temannya juga ada di sana."

Yuri tidak mengacuhkan Jongin.

"Kau naik mobil bersamanya. Haah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan—"

"Hei, Kwon Yuri!" Sikap Yuri melunak.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tanda tangan untukku."

Jongin membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya menerawang. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Yuri bermain-main dengan salah satu ujung selimut Jongin lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Oh ya, kudengar Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya gay. Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku bisa mati karena kecewa kalau dia benar-benar gay..."

"Kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannyakan. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah dia kelihatan normal-normal saja? Terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?"

Jongim mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Biasa saja. Aduh, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya."

Yuri menatap prihatin temannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan, belum?"

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan bertanya, "Yuri-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Senyum Yuri mengembang. "Karena dia tampan, lucu, tinggi, sexy, pandai menari dan pastinya pandai menyanyi—oh ya tuhaan, suaranya bagus sekali—dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Yuri memekik dan membuat Jongin terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat Yuri meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kasar dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku," gumam Yuri berulang-ulang.

"Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin heran.

Yuri mengeluarkan tabloid dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Nah, coba kau lihat ini."

Jongin melihat artikel berjudul "Pertemuan Tengah Malam" yang ditunjukkan Yuri dan mendadak ia merinding.

Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto Oh Sehun bersama seorang wanita. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Jongin sudah tentu bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Wanita yang bersama Oh Sehun di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya.

Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu. Kepala Jongin tertunduk ketika difoto sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Jongin ingat saat itu teman Oh Sehun masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Oh Sehun sedang membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang tubuh Oh Sehun. Jongin merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sempat melupakan tabloid ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit," kata Yuri menjelaskan.

"Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kau alami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lambat sekali. Wanita yang di foto itu kau, bukan?"

"Astaga," gumam Jongin tidak percaya. "Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

"Oh Sehun itu artis terkenal," kata Yuri dengan nada aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku.

"Tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang satu ini benar-benar berita hebat. Di sini malah ditulis kau kekasih Sehun."

Jongin menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan tabloid itu kepada Yuri. Ia masih merinding.

"Aku tidak berdua saja dengan Sehun. Paman berkacamata itu, teman Sehun , juga ada bersama kami, seharusnya siapa pun yang mengambil foto ini juga tahu, tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Yuri menarik napas panjang. "Sudah kubilang, Oh Sehun itu artis terkenal. Tabloid-tabloid harus mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada dalam foto itu, tidak akan ada berita."

Jongin merasa tubuhnya menggigil. "Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat. Yuri-ah, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang pertemuanku dengan Oh Sehun."

Alis Yuri terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala. "Enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis…"

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Yuri ketika melihat Jongin terdiam sambil memegang dahi.

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku sudah baikan. Sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stres, akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa Yuri, kau pulang saja dan bantu ibumu. Sekarang kan jam makan siang. Rumah makan ibumu pasti sedang ramai."

"Ibuku juga mencemaskanmu, jadi aku diizinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, ibuku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tadi aku taruh di dapur. Kau harus makan, mengerti?" kata Yuri sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai.

Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Jongin dan bergumam, "Sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Yuri-ah" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu karena sudah memasak bubur untukku. Ah, tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterima kasih. Oh ya, kau harus ingat, soal pertemuanku dengan Oh Sehun kemarin malam, jangan kaukatakan pada siapa pun."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Sampai jumpa," kata Yuri sebelum keluar dari kamar Jongin.

.

.

Sehun berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai 20 gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa. Pagi ini sebuah tabloid lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang mengomentari gosip gay-nya.

Gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penjelasan. Wartawan-wartawan akan mengejarnya… menanyainya… menuntut tanggapannya. wItulah risiko menjadi artis.

Kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi. Ketika para wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustrasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri.

Kini, dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai… atau apakah sebenarnya sudah dimulai?

"Oh,, Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Sehun begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari manajernya sudah masuk ke kantor itu.

Minho berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di meja. "Sudah lama?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menghampiri kursi di depan meja. "Baru saja sampai. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?"

Minho menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka map yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan tabloid dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerima tabloid yang disodorkan dengan bingung, namun begitu melihat artikel yang ada di sana, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa… Ini—"

Sehun memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk.

"Benar. Ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kita mengantar gadis itu."

Dengan kesal Sehun melemparkan tabloid itu ke meja. "Bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya."

Ia duduk dan bersandar di kursi.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah menurut Hyung, gadis yang kemarin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Manajernya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apa pun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu."

Sehun mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui gadis yang kemarin itu tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gosip ini, tapi…

"Gadis yang kemarin itu, Kim Jongin… aku sudah menyelidikinya," kata Minho sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Sehun.

Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana. Ibunya orang Jepang dan ayahnya orang Korea. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Jepang dan tinggal di sana sampai usianya sepuluh tahun,,,"

"Lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Lima tahun yang lalu orangtuanya pindah kembali ke Tokyo karena ayahnya ditugaskan lagi di sana, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana."

Sehun membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil. "Dari mana Hyung mendapatkan semua informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya ada."

Minho hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dari dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca, "Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Kim Jongin wanita baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan, tidak memakai obat-obat terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan kriminal apa pun..."

"..Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di tabloid itu." Lalu ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Sehun menerima kertas yang disodorkan manajernya.

Minho menghela napas. "Meski harus diakui… secara tidak langsung, gosip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita," katanya.

Sehun mengangkat wajah dari kertas di tangannya dan memandang Minho, menunggu si manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip gay-mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seorang wanita di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan," kata Minho sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Miss Kim. Saat ini juga. Kami di sini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas. Aku terpaksa memintamu datang, Miss Kim. Tolong datanglah sekarang. Please… Kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. Okay, Miss Kim?"

Jongin berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperti air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini. Seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Lagi pula ini kan hari Sabtu. Diktator!

"Miss Kim? Miss Kim? Halooo? Kau mendengarkanku, Miss Kim? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Miss Kim. Very very busy. Kau akan datang, kan?"

"Ya, ya, Mister Kim. Saya mengerti. Saya akan sampai di sana dalam satu jam," sahut Jongin malas.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Miss Kim," kata bosnya sebelum menutup telepon.

Jongin menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari Senin nanti. Drakula! Pengisap darah! Hhh, bisa gila aku!"

Sambil mengumpat, Jongin memaksa dirinya bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh tiga menit kemudian, Jongin sudah berdiri di studio

Mister Kim, salah satu perancang busana paling populer di Korea. Yang disebut studio oleh bosnya adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru.

Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga. Butik Mister Kim sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai: lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP.

Jongin masuk dan melihat pria setengah baya berpenampilan perlente, berambut dicat merah, dan berkaca-mata itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas.

Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain.

Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Mister Kim menyadari keberadaan Jongin dan langsung memekik, "Miss Kim! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar…"

Ia berpaling ke arah si model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "No, no! Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Mister Cha ke sini."

Jongin merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model wanita. Harus diakui Mister Kim ini bukan orang yang mudah. Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang.

Mister Kim kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Jongin.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Miss Kim, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk fashion show. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian-pakaian untuk dicoba."

Apa? Untuk dicoba siapa? Pakaian mana? Mister Kim selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang tidak selalu jelas.

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister Kim?" tanya Jongin.

Mister Kim menatapnya dengan mata dibelalakkan selebar-lebarnya, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin di lakukan mata yang pada dasarnya sipit.

"Astaga, Miss Kim. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Oh Sehun, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi ke sana dan pastikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Lalu, sebelum Jongin bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaian yang di rak itu!"

Tidak, Anda belum pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang masalah ini kepadaku, gerutu Jongin dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang Anda sebut tadi?"

"Oh Sehun. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah penting. Sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. Go! Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Jongin ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

.

.

Jongin mendorong rak beroda yang nyaris terisi penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor. Masih dengan perasaan sebal, ia berjalan menuju lift.

Di tengah jalan Jongin berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan diberitahu Oh Sehun sudah menunggu di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elite itu, ia berhenti beberapa saat. Ia ragu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Oh Sehun lagi? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di tabloid itu?

Jongin mendesah dan menggigit bibir. Mungkin saja Sehun malah tidak ingat padanya lagi. Jongin mengangguk. Benar, Sehun pasti sudah lupa padanya.

Artis-artis pasti sulit mengingat wajah karena setiap hari mereka harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu. Mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu singkat, kan?

Dengan keyakinan itu, Jongin mendorong pintu kaca besar di hadapannya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa kakinya terus berjalan.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu putih salah satu kamar peragaan dankembali menarik napas. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas. Orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu.

Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Ia meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sini," kata Minho sambil meletakkaan ponselnya.

Sehun mengembuskan napas keras-keras dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar peragaan.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang secepat ini."

Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku salah, ternyata bukan kita yang datang terlalu cepat. Mereka yang terlambat. Hhh… harus menunggu berapa lama?"

Minho baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir.

Sehun menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa formal di ponsel. Sepertinya telepon dari produser atau semacamnya. Minho memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar.

Sehun mengangguk tak acuh dan Minho keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun merebahkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan.

Baru saja ia merasa damai dan hampir terlelap ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seorang wanita.

"Selamat siang. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

Sehun membuka mata. Gadis berambut sebahu dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda.

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Mister Kim meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk Anda. Silakan dicoba."

Gadis itu mendorong rak hingga ke ujung ruangan, ke dekat bilik ganti. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya kepada Sehun.

"Silakan dicoba di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bilik yang tertutup tirai tebal.

Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik Sehun, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia menerima pakaian yang disodorkan dan beranjak ke bilik ganti.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Sehun menyibakkan tirai. Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat gadis yang membawakan pakaian tadi sedang duduk di kursi bulat di samping sofa.

Topi merahnya dilepas dan gadis itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang agak ikal dengan jari-jari tangan.

Sehun tertegun dan menatap gadis itu. Itulah kali pertama ia melihat jelas wajah si gadis sejak ia masuk bersama rak pakaian.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya ia menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?"

Bukankah ia gadis yang kemarin ditemuinya? Tidak salah lagi.

Sehun masih ingat wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang lelah dan pucat. Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memang gadis yang kemarin. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah dan pucat. Tapi kenapa gadis ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah ia tidak mengenalinya?

"Kita pernah bertemu," kata Sehun. Ia tidak sedang bertanya. Ia benar-benar yakin, karena itu ia ingin melihat reaksi si gadis.

Gadis itu tertegun, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Sehun dengan ragu-ragu.

Tatapan yang ragu-ragu itu tidak salah lagi sama dengan tatapan gadis yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya. Sehun menunggu si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, gadis itu hanya bergumam, "Oh?"

Sehun kecewa karena gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar.

Gadis itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam? Bukannya sombong, tapi Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang baru ia temui kemarin malam?

Sehun kesal karena justru dirinyalah yang ingat pada si gadis, sementara si gadis tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sepopuler yang ia kira? Apakah dunia sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Sehun datar dan cepat, berusaha membantu ingatan gadis itu. Demi Tuhan, memangnya gadis ini menderita amnesia?

.

Jongin memerhatikan Oh Sehun itu masuk ke bilik ganti dan menarik tirai. Ia mengembuskan napas lega dan duduk di kursi bulat yang empuk. Laki-laki itu teryata memang tidak mengenalinya.

Jongin melepaskan topi dan memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Lelah sekali. Semoga saja sampai pekerjaannya selesai Sehun tidak akan mengenalinya.

Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangan sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Oh Sehun sudah berdiri di sana sambil memerhatikannya. Jongin tersentak dan segera memakai topinya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat riang dan sopan.

"Kita pernah bertemu."

Jongin bergeming. Ia menggigit bibir. Ternyata Oh Sehun mengenalinya. Bagaimana sekarang? Mengaku saja? Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Sehun lagi. Nada suaranya datar.

Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Jongin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, ya, benar. Apa kabar?"

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkannya. Jongin memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendengus pelan. "Ternyata ingat juga," gumamnya.

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

Sehun kembali menatapnya dan berkata, "Jadi kau bekerja di sini?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Jongin. Ia lega sekarang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala lagi. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah lagi.

"Foto di tabloid itu… Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menelan ludah. Ini dia. Apakah Oh Sehun menyangka ia berada di balik semua ini?

"Sudah…," sahutnya ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan, "tapi bukan aku… Maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sungguh."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kami juga berpikir begitu. Lagi pula sebenarnya foto-foto itu malah membantuku."

"Maksudmu?" Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Kau sering membaca tabloid?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak perlu membaca tabloid untuk tahu gosip seputar artis.

Temannya, Kwon Yuri, adalah tabloid berjalan. Yuri tahu semua yang terjadi dalam dunia artis. Apa pun yang ia ketahui pasti akan diceritakannya kepada Jongin, tidak peduli Jongin sebenarnya mau tahu atau tidak.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, berarti kau tidak tahu-menahu soal gosip tentang diriku."

"Gosip gay itu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jongin tanpa diproses di otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menatapnya. "Bukannya kau tadi bilang kau tidak membaca tabloid?"

Jongin memiringkan kepala dengan salah tingkah. "Temanku yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Ternyata banyak orang yang sudah tahu." Sehun mendesah.

"Bagaimanapun, foto-foto itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gosip gay ku."

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak acuh, namun ia terkejut ketika laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendadak berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kim Jongin ssi—namamu Kim Jongin, bukan?" tanyanya cepat.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, ia meneruskan, "Karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku lagi?"

Jongin mundur selangkah. "Bantu… apa?"

"Jadi pacarku."

"A-apa?!"

Sehun agak kaget mendengar pekikan gadis itu, tapi ia bisa memakluminya.

"Begini, biar ku ganti kalimat permintaanku," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpikir-pikir.

Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jongin. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku."

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Sehun cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Ia sangat menyadari alis gadis itu terangkat ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hanya berfoto. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun di akhir penjelasannya. Ia menatap Jongin yang masih tercengang.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah sedang disidang di pengadilan? Ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, apa jawabannya.

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin adalah, "Kenapa ha.. harus aku?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," sahut Sehun santai.

"Kupikir kau mungkin mau membantuku. Bagaimanapun kita sudah pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja."

Jongin masih terlihat bingung, tapi Sehun melihat kening gadis itu berkerut, tanda sedang mempertimbangkan usul yang ia ajukan.

Setidaknya Jongin tidak langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan kepadamu. Tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Kau masih kuliah? Kuliahmu juga tidak akan terganggu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh pekerjaan?" tanya Jongin datar. "Atau butuh uang?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia memandang Jongin dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Tidak, gadis ini memang sudah punya pekerjaan dan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, ia tidak tampak seperti gadis yang kekurangan uang.

"Memang tidak," Sehun mengakui.

"Begini saja, aku akan memberimu apa pun yang kauinginkan kalau kau bersedia membantuku."

"Hanya untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Begitulah rencananya," jawab Sehun pasti.

Ia mulai merasa tidak percaya diri melihat tanggapan gadis itu. Apa yang sedang dipertimbangkannya? Yah, mungkin memang karena pada dasarnya Kim Jongin bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya.

Jadi, tidak aneh kalau gadis itu tidak antusias dengan gagasan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Otomatis Sehun merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya. Pada saat yang sama Jongin juga merogoh tas tangannya yang terletak di meja. Ternyata yang berdering ponsel milik gadis itu.

Sehun baru ingat ponsel Jongin sama dengan ponsel miliknya. Bahkan nada deringnya juga persis sama. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus segera mengganti nada dering.

Jongin menatap ponselnya, membuka layar kuncinya, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi tanpa dijawab terlebih dulu.

Rasa ingin tahu Sehun bertambah ketika ia melihat gadis itu melepaskan baterai ponselnya kemudian kembali menyimpan tas beserta baterainya itu ke tas.

Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi? Tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan atas tindakannya barusan.

"Kau mau membantuku, kan?" Sehun akhirnya membuka suara setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun

"Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."

Udara di sekeliling Sehun jadi terasa lebih ringan. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum lega.

Meminta bantuan Jongin ternyata tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tidak ada syarat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau sekadar merahasiakan identitas, ia bisa memaklumi itu.

Gadis ini tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kesepakatan kita ini, bahkan orangtuamu sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah. Aku bisa memercayaimu, kan?"

"Mm, aku mengerti," kata Jongin menyanggupi.

Tapi begitu melihat matanya yang agak menerawang, Sehun jadi kurang yakin apakah gadis itu benar-benar memahami kata-katanya.

Pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang masuk Minho. Sang manajer memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu?" tanya Minho sambil menghampiri Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Hyung, dia bersedia menjadi pacarku."

Senyum manajernya langsung lenyap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang Hyung katakan kemarin… soal foto… aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Sehun, masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kita lakukan saja. Dia juga sudah bersedia membantu. Memang tidak persis seperti rencana yang Hyung usulkan kemarin."

Minho terlihat bingung. "Soal yang kemarin…?"

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu, "Astaga, kau serius?"

"Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut pada Hyung nanti," kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak manajernya.

"Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita dulu. Bukankah kita ke sini karena aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

Jongin keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah gamang seolah setengah sadar. Tugasnya mencocokkan pakaian Oh Sehun sudah selesai, tapi otaknya seakan masih tertinggal sebagian di butik itu.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, membelok di ujung jalan, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang pipi dengan sebelah tangan.

Jongin harus berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Sejak tadi ia berjuang supaya rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pria itu.

Perasaan canggung saat Sehun menjelaskan rencananya kepada si manajer sementara pria itu mencoba pakaian tadi bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan hingga kini.

Si manajer agak bimbang. Ia banyak bertanya pada Jongin, selain itu juga berulang kali menekankan bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain.

Tentu saja Jongin mengerti. Diam-diam, sambil mendengarkan pesan Minho, Jongin mengamatinya.

Pria yang satu itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik. Cara bicaranya menyenangkan, senyumnya menawan, dan matanya ramah.

Jongin tahu Minho bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau begitu saja membantu Oh Sehun, tapi ia pura-pura bodoh.

Pada awalnya Jongin memang agak ragu dengan tawaran Sehun, tapi akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya ini jalan yang tepat.

Ini mungkin kesempatan yang telah lama dinantinya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantui….

Lagi pula menurutnya pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya tidak susah. Ia hanya perlu difoto bersama Sehun. Bukan masalah. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Ia sadar kesepakatan ini akan membuatnya sering bertemu Sehun, tapi ini bukan masalah, toh ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap artis itu. Nilai tambah lain, kalau ia sering bersama Sehun, ia akan tahu dan mengerti kenapa teman dekatnya juga banyak wanita lain bisa tergila-gila pada pria itu.

"Baiklah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ah, astaga! Aku lupa minta tanda tangan Oh Sehun untuk Yuri."

Jongin merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, tapi kemudian berhenti. Apakah sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahu Yuri aku bertemu Sehun tadi?

Dia pasti kesal karena aku lupa meminta tanda tangan lagi. Tapi ia pasti bakal jadi lebih kesal kalau tahu aku menyembunyikan soal pertemuan ini…

Jongin melanjutkan mencari ponselnya di tas tangannya dan menemukan baterai ponsel yang tadi ia lepas.

Mendadak ia jadi teringat Chanyeol tadi meneleponnya. Mudah-mudahan Chanyeol bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon tadi.

Eh… tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Mana ada orang yang bisa menjawab telepon kalau sedang berada dalam situasi seperti tadi? Lagi pula sepanjang pengalamannya, kalau Park Chanyeol yang menelepon, pasti bukan karena ada hal penting.

Kenapa Chanyeol masih terus menghubunginya? Bukankah pria itu sendiri yang meminta putus hubungan? Orang aneh!

Jongin memasang baterai ponselnya kembali dan baru akan menghubungi Yuri ketika ia teringat janjinya.

Aah… benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Choi Minho ssi tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Ah, bagaimana ini? Yah… apa boleh buat…

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke tas tangannya, lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yang biru dan bergumam, "Baiklah, Jongin. Semoga keputusanmu ini ada gunanya. Aja aja, fighting!"

Sekarang ia harus pulang dan tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui kedua pria itu nanti malam.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Next Chapter..

.

.

"Lucu sekali."

"Sebaiknya kau ganti nada dering ponselmu,"

.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

.

Ia membaca judul utamanya "OH SEHUN DAN KEKASIH WANITANYA?"

.

"Dia tidak minta imbalan apa pun?"

"Pacarmu mana?"

.

Wanna Review? RnR

Buat yang kemarin nanya, kenapa gs mulu? suka gs ya? kenapa ngeremeke mulu?

Entah kenapa aku kalau baca atau nulis nya lebih nge feel yg Gs, oh ya terus aku gampang bnget kalau ngebayangin Jongin itu cewe, dipikiranku ada berbagai Jongin versi cewe jadi gampanghaha, tapi tetep ko aku juga masih suka yang yaoi, tapi kalau yaoi aku gamau jonginnya terlalu girly haha

Buat tips agar gampang ngebayangin jongin cewe.. perbanyak liat pict jongin cewe, banyak kok di instagram

Untuk kenapa aku suka ngeremake? Aku tuh lagi suka baca novel... ceritanya gini di kota aku ada toko buku yang lagi cuci gudang, harga novel cuma 10 ribu loh dan kemasanya juga seperti baru, nah aku ngeborong berbagai novel disana, novel yg aku beli rata rata berbau korea haha, karena novelnya bagus bagus aku kepikiran buat remake deh

Tapi nnti insyaallah aku mau buat karya aku sendiri , itu lagi proses haha

Thanks buat yang kemarin review, maaf ga bisa balas satu satu.. tapi aku baca kok review kalian

Review kalian semua itu penyemangat aku buat nulis

Oke See you next chap ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Summer In Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^**

.

.

Bab 3

.

.

"Jongin ssi, sebaiknya pinggiran topimu diturunkan sedikit lagi. Wajahmu harus tertutup," perintah Choi Minho

Jongin bergumam tidak jelas, menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Sehun, lalu menarik turun topi merahnya.

"Kalau begini aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," desahnya.

"Paman sebenarnya ada di mana? Dia sedang meneropong kita atau semacamnya?"

Ia dan Sehun sedang berada di dalam mobil Sehun yang diparkir di lapangan parkir depan gedung tempat Minho bekerja. Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam dan di tempat parkir sepi sekali.

Oh Sehun yang mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam duduk di balik kemudi, Jongin duduk di sampingnya, sementara Minho mengawasi mereka entah dari mana.

Semua komunikasi dilakukan lewat ponsel. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan tahap pertama rencana.

Sehun menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sudah bisa dimulai."

Ia menutup ponsel dan memandang Jongin yang sedang merapikan kepang rambutnya. "Sekitar semenit lagi kita keluar," katanya pendek.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu keluar dari mobil, bergaya sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia diam, lalu, "Nah, sepertinya Hyung sudah siap dengan kameranya. Kita keluar sekarang."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Kenapa jauh begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menoleh dan menyadari Sehun sedang mengomentari jarak antara mereka berdua yang terlalu jauh. "Kenapa? Kurasa ini sudah cukup dekat."

"Orang-orang tidak akan percaya aku punya hubungan khusus denganmu kalau kau berdiri sejauh itu."

Jongin berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh menghadap Sehun.

"Menurutku seperti ini juga sudah lumayan. Kita tidak perlu sampai berpelukan supaya orang percaya kita punya hubungan khusus, kan?"

Sehun tertawa pendek. "Apanya yang lumayan? Tubuhmu kaku begitu dan jalanmu seperti robot."

Jongin tetap diam. Sehun balas menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Jongin terkejut ketika Sehun melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, tapi saking gugupnya ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya. Jongin baru menyadari betapa dirinya begitu pendek dibandingkan pria itu. Kepalanya sampai harus mendongak kalau ia mau melihat wajah Sehun .

"Hei, Oh Sehun ssi, kau sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi ketika setelah beberapa saat Sehun hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam, tapi Jongin bisa melihat bibir pria itu membentuk seulas senyum.

"Aku? Hanya memberikan pose yang bagus untuk foto kita," katanya santai, lalu ia mundur kembali.

Jongin mendengus pelan. "Lucu sekali."

"Misi selesai," kata Jongin ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di dalam mobil.

"Hhhh… lelahnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Jongin. Ternyata gadis ini bisa bercanda juga. Sehun yakin sebenarnya Jongin orang yang ramah, meski saat ini gadis itu lebih sering bersikap kaku dan menjaga jarak, bahkan terkadang cenderung dingin. Bagaimanapun hal itu wajar saja mengingat mereka tidak terlalu saling mengenal.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang main film," Jongin menambahkan.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku jadi aktris saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Teruslah bermimpi," sahut Sehun sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Saat itu terdengar dering ponsel. Mereka berdua serentak mencari ponsel mereka. Yang berdering ternyata ponsel Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti nada dering ponselmu," gerutu Jongin sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang ganti," kata Sehun sebelum menjawab teleponnya.

"Ya, Hyung… Sudah?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering juga. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Jongin langsung menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Sehun melihat gadis itu mendesah dan melepaskan topi merahnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya? Lamunan dalam benaknya buyar ketika ia sadar Minho berulang kali menyebut namanya di telepon.

"Eh, apa, Hyung?... Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Sehun sebelum menutup ponsel.

"Aku? Sekarang? Sedang di luar," kata Jongin dengan nada santai. Sehun memerhatikan alis Jongin terangkat ketika gadis itu mendengarkan jawaban orang di seberang sana.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, bicarakan nanti saja. Aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Tutup dulu ya." Jongin langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil lalu.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. "Hanya Teman," sahut gadis itu pendek, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita sudah selesai sekarang? Paman bilang apa tadi?"

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan kening berkerut. "Paman?" tanyanya heran.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Hyung paman‟? Dia kan belum setua itu. Kalau aku sih tidak akan sudi dipanggil.. paman."

Jongin baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Sehun menambahkan, "Tapi terserah kau sajalah. Panggil saja dia.. paman‟ atau apa pun sesukamu. Minho Hyung tidak akan keberatan. Dia bukan orang yang suka ambil pusing untuk masalah seperti ini. Asal kau tidak memanggilnya unnie saja."

Jongin menarik napas dan berdeham "Jadi Paman bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Katanya mungkin lusa foto-foto itu akan muncul di tabloid," jawab Sehun.

Namun kemudian perkataannya selanjutnya seakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Lagi-lagi aku harus siap menghadapi wartawan. Tapi setidaknya reputasiku akan kembali seperti dulu…"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jongin agak ragu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya… kau gay atau bukan?"

Sehun melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Jongin dengan kesal. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jongin mengibaskan tangan.

"Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau gay atau bukan juga bukan urusanku."

.

.

Seperti rencana Minho, hari Senin pagi foto-foto mereka sudah mucul di tabloid. Jongin baru memasuki ruang kuliah ketika Yuri berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei, Kim Jongin!" seru Yuri dengan suara menggelegar.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, lalu setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, ia menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil nama lengkapku seperti itu. Memangnya Kai terlalu susah diucapkan?"

"Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak suka nama yang kebarat-baratan," balas Yuri lalu melanjutkan, "Sekarang itu bukan masalah penting. Lihat ini!" Ia melambai-lambaikan tabloid tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin. Ia harus mundur selangkah supaya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ingin diperlihatkan temannya itu.

"Oh Sehun ternyata punya pacar!" kali ini seruan Yuri begitu keras sampai-sampai Jongin terlompat kaget.

Jongin melihat halaman depat tabloid itu dan menahan napas. Ia membaca judul utamanya "OH SEHUN DAN KEKASIH WANITA?" dicetak dengan ukuran besar. Di bawah judul itu ada tiga fotonya bersama Sehun. Foto-foto itu agak buram, tapi kenapa Jongin merasa dirinya terlihat begitu jelas?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Sehun sedang memegang kemudi dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin sendiri juga sedang memandang pria itu dengan kepala dimiringkan sehingga wajahnya tertutup topi merahnya.

Kapan mereka berpose seperti itu? Jongin sendiri tidak ingat.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Foto itu diambil sedikit menyamping sehingga Jongin agak tertutup tubuh Sehun. Jongin memerhatikan foto itu dan mengerutkan kening.

Seingatnya mereka tidak berdiri sedekat itu, tapi mungkin arah pengambilan fotonya yang menyebabkan mereka terlihat dekat.

Foto ketiga adalah saat Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya dan begitu dekat, Jongin sendiri berdiri tegak dengan kepala mendongak memandangnya. Lagi-lagi sudut pengambilan foto membuat foto itu terlihat bagus sekali dan wajah Jongin agak tertutup.

Ditambah lagi Sehun sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Mau tidak mau Jongin kagum pada Minho. Ternyata Paman itu pintar memotret.

"Kau lihat? Sudah lihat?" Yuri jelas-jelas terlihat kesal dan sedikit histeris. "Ternyata selama ini Oh Sehun sudah punya kekasih huhu.. Siapa wanita itu? Artis? Kau tahu tidak, semua penggemarnya sedang shock saat ini."

Jongin agak lega karena Yuri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang ada di dalam foto bersama Sehun. Ia melipat kembali tabloid itu, mengembalikannya kepada Yuri, lalu berkata, "Kenapa kesal? Bukankah ini malah membuktikan Oh Sehun itu bukan gay?"

Yuri terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi kalau melihat dia dengan wanita lain, rasanya hatiku… sakitt.." katanya dengan wajah memelas.

Jongin tertawa geli.

"Tapi… mungkin juga gadis ini bukan kekasihnya," kata Yuri tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Bisa saja kasusnya sama dengan kasusmu waktu itu. Sehun hanya mengantarmu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian. Lagi pula semua orang tahu wartawan suka membesar-besarkan masalah."

Jongin cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang memandangnya yakin.

"Tapi menurutku yang ini memang benar. Di artikel ini bahkan juga tertulis ada sumber terpercaya yang menyatakan Oh Sehun memang sudah punya pacar, kan? Lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini hal yang baik? Maksudku, bagi penggemar sepertimu, yang paling penting kan Sehun itu bukan gay dan ia menyukai wanita…."

Karena ekspresi kecewa Yuru belum berubah, Jongin menambahkan, "Kau juga tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kalaupun wanita di foto ini memang pacarnya, masih ada kemungkinan mereka berpisah. Kau berdoa saja supaya mereka cepat berpisah."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau bukan penggemarnya! Aku penasaran sekali siapa wanita itu. Di sini juga tidak diceritakan siapa dia…." Yuri mengembuskan napas panjang.

Mendadak dia menepuk tangan dan berkata penuh semangat, "Tapi kau benar. Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti ketahuan. Dia harus putus dengan Sehun oppa-ku!"

Jongin geleng-geleng menahan geli. Tapi sebelum senyumnya mereda, Yuri sudah berkata lagi, "Tapi ada yang aneh. Jongin.. Coba lihat foto-foto ini. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bersentuhan? Mungkin memang bukan hal penting, tapi maksudku, orang pacaran bukannya suka berpegangan tangan kalau berjalan bersama?"

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di kantor Minho. Ia memegang tabloid yang memuat foto-fotonya bersama Jongin.

"Hyung ternyata pandai memotret," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Minho hanya mengangkat bahu menerima pujian itu.

"Menurutku rencana kita cukup sukses karena sejak pagi kantor kita sudah dibanjiri telepon yang meminta kepastian dan wawancara denganmu."

"Dia sudah melihat ini atau belum ya?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan tabloid itu di atas meja.

"Jongin ssi? Seharusnya sudah karena orang-orang juga akan membicarakan-nya," sahut Minho. Ia meraih tabloid itu dan mengamati foto-foto Sehun dan Jongin.

"Dia melakukannya dengan baik sekali, kan? Gadis yang tenang, mudah diajak kerja sama. Bagus juga dia bukan salah satu penggemarmu, jadi dia tidak histeris atau semacamnya."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Minho berkata pelan seperti merenung. "Ya, gadis yang tenang. Bahkan mungkin terlalu tenang… Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu mudah menyetujui permintaanmu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu lagi. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

"Dia tidak minta imbalan apa pun?" tanya Minho lagi.

Sehun mengingat-ingat. "Hmm kurasa tidak."

"Aneh," gumam Minho. Setelah berkata seperti itu, telepon di meja kerjanya berdering.

Sementara manajernya menjawab telepon, Sehun menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon Jongin. Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan.

Jongin dan Yuri sedang berjalan di halaman kampus sambil membicarakan Oh Sehun dan pacar misteriusnya ketika Jongin mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan melihat laki-laki tinggi besar sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Yuri menyikut lengan Jongin dan berbisik, "Mau apa lagi dia?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian di sini. Mau makan siang? Ayo, ku traktir."

Yuri meringis. "Kebetulan apanya?"

"Chanyeol ssi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Chanyeol riang, seakan tidak menyadari nada ketus kedua gadis itu.

"Kupikir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kita makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol."

"Pacarmu mana?" tanya Yuri tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak marah kalau kau makan siang bersama dua wanita? Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bersama gadis yang waktu itu kan? Atau sudah ada yang baru?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah agak tersinggung dan dia agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Oh, dia sedang ada urusan di tempat lain. Ayolah, mumpung pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak. Lagi pula aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. Oke?"

Jongin dan Yuri berpandangan. Mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa menghindar tanpa bersikap kasar kepada laki-laki seperti Park Chanyeol.

Mereka masuk ke restoran kecil yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Mereka baru saja duduk di meja kosong ketika Jongin mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak mengenal nomor telepon yang tertera di sana.

"Halo?"

" _Sudah lihat?"_

"Hah? Apa?" Dalam kebingungan Jongim menatap ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya kembali di telinga. "Siapa ini?"

Laki-laki di ujung sana mendengus kesal. _"Kau tidak tahu?"_

"Tidak.."

Sepi sebentar, lalu suara itu berkata dengan nada datar, " _Apa kau tak mengenal suara Oh Sehun yang merdu ini?"_

Jongin tersentak dan sontak menatap Yuri dan Chanyeol bergantian. Kedua orang itu jadi ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tepat pada saat itu pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan.

Jongin memalingkan wajah dan berkata dengan suara pelan di telepon, "Oh kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

Jongin mendengar Sehun menarik napas di seberang sana.

" _Kau sudah lihat fotonya?"_ Nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Sudah," sahut Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah ditanya-tanya?" lanjutnya

" _Sore ini aku ada jadwal wawancara."_

"Jongin, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin menoleh dan menjawab, "Terserah. Pesankan apa saja untukku."

" _Kau tidak sedang sendirian? kau bersama seseorang?"_ tanya Sehun

"Aku sedang makan bersama teman."

" _Hei, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau bisa membongkar rencana kita."_

"Hei.. kenapa kau marah-marah? Kau sendiri tidak bertanya dulu, lagipula aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa ke siapa pun."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, _"Malam ini jam tujuh kau harus ke rumah Minho Hyung. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Kau harus datang dan jangan terlambat. Mengerti?"_

Wajah Jongin berubah kesal, tapi ia berkata, "Ya, ya, mengerti. Tapi alamat rumahnya di mana?"

Jongin mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. Setelah mencatat alamat Choi Minho seperti yang disebutkan Sehun, ia menutup ponsel dan mendapati Yuri dan Chanyeol sedang memerhatikannya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Teman," sahut Jongin ringan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Makanannya sudah dipesan?"

Sehun menutup ponselnya sambil melamun.

"Kau sudah memintanya datang ke tempatku nanti malam?" tanya Minho membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau juga nanti malam jangan datang terlambat," kata manajernya sambil mengenakan jas. "Ayo, kita pergi makan siang. Mau makan apa?"

"Hyung," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Hyung pernah mencari informasi tentang Kim Jongin. Apakah Hyung sudah mengecek dia punya pacar atau tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi ketika aku meneleponnya, dia sedang bersama laki-laki. Kalau memang dia punya pacar, pacarnya bisa tahu soal kita."

Minho berpikir. "Nanti malam kita bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Jongin ssi. Ayolah, kita pergi makan dan setelah itu kau harus bersiap-siap untuk wawancara."

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah mengatakannya pada wartawan?" tanya Jongin sambil menjepit sepotong daging panggang dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Mereka bertiga—Sehun , Minho, dan dia sendiri—sudah berkumpul di apartemen Choi Minho yang besar dan mewah. Ketika Jongin datang, kedua laki-laki itu baru akan mulai memanggang daging. Minho berkata makan malam ini adalah ucapan terima kasihnya atas bantuan Jongin.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri beritanya di tabloid atau situs situs di internet" sahut Sehun sambil membolak-balikkan potongan daging di atas panggangan.

Jongin meringis, lalu menoleh ke arah Minho yang sedang meneguk soju. "Paman tidak makan?" tanyanya ketika melihat pria itu tidak memegang sumpit.

Minho meraih sumpit dan berkata, "Jongin ssi…"

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Jongin saja," Jongin menyela dengan cepat dan memandang Minho dan Sehun bergantian.

Sehun mendengus pelan, tapi tidak menjawab. Minho berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Oke, kalau memang kau tidak keberatan. Jongin, sepertinya aku belum pernah bertanya, tapi apa kau punya pacar sekarang ini?"

Jongin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Minho. "Pacar?"

Minho cepat-cepat berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi kalau kau memang punya pacar, itu bisa agak menyulitkan. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh," gumamnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Siang tadi ketika aku meneleponmu, bukankah kau sedang bersama pacarmu?" Sehun menimpali. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. "Siang tadi? Aah… dia bukan pacarku."

"Kedengarannya seperti pacar," Sehun bersikeras.

Jongin menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan mata disipitkan.

"Baiklah," akhirnya ia berkata. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. "Karena kalian curiga begitu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Bukan," Jongin menegaskan. "Aku dan dia memang pernah berhubungan, tapi hubungan itu sudah berakhir delapan bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu hubungan kalian sekarang masih baik?" Kali ini Minho yang bertanya.

"Susah mengatakannya," sahut Jongin agak bingung. Ia bertopang dagu dan mengerutkan kening. "Sebenarnya setelah berpisah, kami tidak bertemu lagi. Kemudian kira-kira sebulan lalu dia mulai menghubungiku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maunya."

"Itu artinya dia ingin kembali kepadamu," kata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan dia waktu itu? Itu juga kalau kami boleh tahu."

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Siapa bilang aku yang memutuskannya? Dia sendiri yang minta putus dariku karena dia tertarik pada wanita lain."

Kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Apakah pandangan itu disebabkan rasa kasihan? Jongin memang merasa dirinya dulu sangat menyedihkan. Pacar yang ia percayai meninggalkannya demi wanita lain.

"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku memang sedih, tapi aku bukan tipe wanita yang histeris. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Banyak sekali…"

Merasa canggung telah membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada kedua pria itu, sebelum Jongin bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, bibirnya terus mengoceh, "Mmm, aku suka mendengarkan musik, suka keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan, dan bintang. Jadi waktu itu untuk menenangkan diri, aku makan banyak sekali keripik kentang dan aku sering membeli bunga untuk diriku sendiri. Kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tapi perasaanku langsung jadi lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mendekatimu lagi?" desak Sehun ingin tahu.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu."

"Mungkinkah dia sudah berpisah dengan wanita yang dulu itu?" tanya Minho.

Jongin memiringkan kepala. "Sepertinya belum."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Jongin ingin tahu.

Jongin membalas tatapannya. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengetukkan sumpitnya ke piring dan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak punya pacar dan tidak akan menyulitkan kalian berdua. Ayo, makan lagi."

Sehun masih terlihat tidak puas, tapi kali ini Jongin berhasil mengendalikan mulutnya. Bagaimanapun, ia kan baru mengenal kedua laki-laki itu, rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan masalah pribadinya dengan mereka.

Jongin berdeham untuk mengalihkan topik, lalu bertanya, "Lalu rencana selanjutnya apa? Paman akan memotret kami lagi?"

Minho menggeleng. "Tidak. Untuk saat ini kau boleh bersantai dulu. Meski kau harus tetap siap seandainya kami tiba-tiba butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku mengerti.." ujar Jongin. "Yang jadi bosnya kan kalian berdua."

"Oh ya, hari Sabtu nanti Sehun akan mengadakan jumpa penggemar untuk mempromosikan album barunya," kata Minho tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau datang?"

Jongin tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sumpitnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Jongin memungut sumpit yang jatuh dan mengulurkannya kepada Minho.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku makan terlalu buru-buru," katanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin ke celana jins.

"Tidak perlu rakus seperti itu," kata Sehun. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jongin tidak mengacuhkannya dan bertanya pada Minho,

"Jumpa penggemar? Seperti yang dulu?"

Sehun tertegun menatap daging panggangnya. Ia kaget Jongin tahu soal jumpa penggemar terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum mengambil jeda dari dunia selebriti.

"Tidak, tidak seperti dulu," Minho cepat-cepat menyela sebelum suasana hati Sehun berubah menjadi buruk.

"Kali ini tidak seramai dulu. Kami akan membatasi jumlah penonton. Bagaimana? Kau mau datang?"

"Oh, begitu? Hmmm…" Jongin menerima sumpit baru yang diulurkan Minho.

"Aku boleh datang?"

Sehun mendengus dan meneguk soju-nya, rupanya Minho terlambat menyelamatkan situasi. "Untuk apa kau datang? Memangnya kau termasuk penggemarku?"

"Memang bukann," jawab Jongin terus terang, lalu menjepit daging panggang dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, seolah menantinya memberi alasan.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Sehun memandangnya itu, ia pun berdecak. "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan datang. Lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan melihatmu. Aneh juga, kenapa teman-temanku begitu menyukaimu ya?"

Sehun sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas komentar Jongin, tapi Minho buru-buru menengahi, "Jangan begitu. Aku akan memberikan dua lembar tiket untukmu. Datanglah bersama temanmu hari Sabtu nanti. Kau belum pernah mendengar Sehun menyanyi kan?"

Jongin meringis dan menatap Sehun yang melahap daging panggang dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya pernah. Di televisi…," katanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Jongin memutuskan untuk melunak, "Bagaimana? Aku boleh datang, tidak? Siapa tahu setelah pergi ke acara itu, aku jadi bisa melihat apa yang tidak kulihat selama ini. Siapa tahu nantinya aku jadi bisa mengerti kenapa banyak orang menyukaimu."

Sehun menatapnya dan mendesah. "Datang saja kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

Jongin tersenyum jail, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menggoda Sehun adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dan berkata, "Baiklah, kau mau aku berpura-pura menjadi penggemarmu yang paling fanatik? Aku bisa berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu kuat-kuat. Lalu menjerit-jerit memanggil namamu. Sehun Oppa! Aku cinta padamu! Itu yang biasanya dilakukan para penggemarmu, kan?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang," kata Sehun sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras. "Benar. Jangan datang!"

Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tadi sudah setuju. Tidak boleh ditarik kembali. Lagi pula temanku Kwon Yuripenggemar beratmu. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya. Dia sangat ingin mendapatkan tanda tanganmu. Jadi, aku pasti akan mengajaknya ke acara jumpa penggemarmu Sabtu nanti."

Sehun hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. "Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Next Chapter..

.

.

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

"Kenapa mencariku? Kita harus berfoto?"

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita anggap saja kesepakatan ini sama dengan aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tidak menolak. Jadi intinya, kau sekarang bekerja untukku. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ternyata dia tampan sekali,"

.

.

Yeah akhirnya update yeee .. lama ya? hehe maaf btw hari kamis ini aku mau uas jadi aku nyempetin untuk update, doain ya semoga uasnya lancar dan hasilnya gk mengecewakan amiin

Happy Brojol day Chanyeol , ah chanyeol makin hari makin ganteng.. Langgeng ya sama nini uhuks awas ketahuan sama sehun wkwk

See You Next Chap


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Summer In Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bab 4

.

.

"Hyung hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja kan? Aku sedang di luar. Ada sedikit urusan… Oke, sampai jumpa." Sehun melempaskan earphone dari telinga dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan di depannya.

"Sepertinya di sini kampusnya" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Ia membuka ponselnya dan baru akan menekan angka sembilan ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Ia melihat Jongin melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Gadis itu sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus bersama laki-laki tinggi besar. Sehun terus mengamati mereka ketika laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin dan gadis itu masuk.

Sehun menutup ponsel, melemparkannya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya, lalu memutar mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil putih itu. Ternyata mereka tidak pergi jauh. Mobil putih itu berhenti di depan kafe dan kedua orang itu turun.

Sehun menghentikan mobil di seberang jalan dan tetap diam di dalam mobil. Ia melihat Jongin dan laki-laki itu masuk ke kafe dan untungnya menempati meja di dekat jendela.

Dari mobilnya, Sehun bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas. Si laki-laki tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berbicara, Jongin juga sering tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi kata-kata pria itu.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan. Begitu mendengar suara operator telepon, Sehun langsung menutup ponselnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan?" tanyanya kesal.

Sehun memerhatikan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" Ia memalingkan wajah lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada heran. Ia menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobil dengan kasar sehingga rodanya berdecit.

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol ssi. Aku sepertinya belum mau pulang" Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol berdiri di samping mobil putihnya dan bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu kau mau ke mana? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Jongin menggeleng lagi. "Tidak usah, Kau pasti sibuk. Pergi saja dulu."

"Hah baiklah.. aku pergi dulu kalau begitu" Karena tidak bisa membujuk Jongin, Chanyeol akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke mobil.

Jongin memerhatikan mobil putih itu membelok di sudut jalan dan mengembuskan napas. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan. Karena teringat ponselnya yang tadi ia matikan, ia merogoh tas dan menyalakan alat komunikasi itu segera setelah menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo?" katanya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Ini aku" ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Oh Sehun ssi?" Jongin agak heran mendengar suara Oh Sehun diseberang sana.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Sehun cepat.

"Aku… hmm" Jongin melihat sekelilingnya dan menyebutkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu di sana!" Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sehun langsung memutuskan hubungan. Jongin menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Orang aneh Tunggu di sini? Kenapa? Dia mau datang?

Jongin sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri di tepi jalan atau masuk lagi ke kafe ketika mobil merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Jendela mobil itu diturunkan dan Jongin membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam.

Ia melihat Sehun yang berkacamata gelap seperti biasa duduk di balik kemudi.

"Masuk" kata laki-laki itu singkat.

Jongin mendengus pelan mendengar nada memerintah dalam suara Sehun, tapi ia masuk juga ke mobil.

"Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya? Tadi kau sedang berada di sekitar sini?" tanya Jongin ringan ketika mereka sudah melaju di jalan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa mencariku? Apa kita harus berfoto?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil menatap teman seperjalanannya yang entah kenapa agak aneh hari ini.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi! Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Bukankah Hyung sudah bilang padamu kau harus siap setiap saat kalau kami menghubungimu?" Sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi karena ia menggunakan nada yg tinggi.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku memang baru mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Tapi bukankah sekarang kau sudah berhasil menghubungiku?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Kau tadi sedang apa sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon huh?" tanya Sehun sambil tetap menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Sedang bersama teman" jawab Jongin, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau mencariku? Kita mau ke mana?"

Jongin melihat Sehun agak ragu sesaat, lalu laki-laki itu berkata, "Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan saking terlalu lamanya menunggumu. Tapi sebaiknya kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

"Membeli apa?"

"Hadiah untuk penggemarku" sahut Sehun sambil memandang Jongin sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Untuk dibagikan dalam acara jumpa penggemar Sabtu nanti."

"Untuk semua orang?"

"Tidak, hanya untuk beberapa orang yang terpilih."

"Ooh." Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kukira artis tidak membeli sendiri hadiah untuk penggemarnya. Kupikir hal-hal semacam itu diurus orang lain."

"Aku lebih suka membelinya sendiri. Karena kebetulan kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa membantuku."

"Hei, siapa bilang aku tidak sibuk? Dua jam lagi aku harus menemui Mister Kim. Lagi pula menurut perjanjian, kita hanya akan berfoto bersama. Tidak pernah disebut-sebut soal aku harus menemani atau membantumu mengerjakan apa pun." Jongin menoleh cepat menatap kesal Sehun.

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita anggap saja kesepakatan ini sama dengan aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tidak menolak. Jadi intinya, kau sekarang bekerja untukku. Bukankah begitu?" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Soal Mister Kim mu itu, tidak usah cemas. Kau akan bisa menemuinya tepat waktu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu di sana."

Jongin merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia tadi bersama Park Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, masalahnya dengan Chanyeol adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun maupun Minho.

Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa pertemuan dengan Chanyeol tadi hanyalah perbincangan singkat tanpa arti khusus.

Sehun menghentikan mobil di depan toko pakaian yang kelihatan mewah di Apgujeong-dong, salah satu kawasan paling trendi di Seoul, dipenuhi restoran kelas atas dan toko pakaian dari para desainer terkenal. Jongin tahu toko itu karena ia sering melewatinya.

Kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan mengagumi pakaian yang dipajang di etalasenya, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia menapakkan kakinya di dalam toko itu. Ia tidak perlu masuk ke toko itu untuk tahu bahwa harga barang yang dijual di toko itu pasti mahal, sama seperti butik Mister Kim.

Ia lebih suka berbelanja di Myeong-dong yang sering disebut Ginza-nya Seoul, salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan yang populer. Harga barang-barang di Myeong-dong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harga barang di Apgujeong-dong, tetapi Jongin merasa lebih nyaman karena sudah terbiasa berbelanja di sana.

Jongin mencondongkan badan dan mengamati bangunan itu.

"Hei, kau mau masuk ke sana? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau dikenali orang? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu."

Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendesah. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut agak tidak suka dengan perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Aku ini bukan narapidana yang tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Lagi pula apa gunanya jadi artis kalau tidak ingin dikenal orang?"

Jongin masih tidak berniat melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Oh begitu? Kau merasa senang kalau orang-orang mengenalimu, jadi histeris lalu jatuh pingsan di hadapanmu?"

"Orang-orang tidak akan pingsan begitu melihatku"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku kenal pemilik toko ini. Dia tidak akan banyak bertanya. Aku sering ke sini dengan staf manajemenku. Soal dirimu… anggap saja kau salah satu anggota stafku."

Sehun membuka pintu, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi ketika ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jongin lagi. "Tunggu dulu. Kau kan memang anggota stafku. Kau bekerja untukku, bukan? Ayo turun!"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya Jongin bingung. Ia melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di toko itu dan ia benar harganya sama sekali tidak murah.

"Entahlah aku belum tahu, aku belum memikirkannya" jawab Sehun sambil melepas kacamata gelapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pilih. Ayo naik!"

"Hei, Oh Sehun!"

Jongin dan Sehun serentak menoleh ke arah seruan penuh semangat itu. Ternyata suara itu milik laki-laki yang tampan sekali. Jongin merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Di mana ya? Ah! Di televisi.

Laki-laki itu kan bintang iklan pakaian olahraga. Tidak salah lagi. Tampan sekali.

"Apa kabarmu Luhan?" Sehun menyapa dan menepuk punggungnya.

Jongin menjauh dari sana dan membiarkan kedua laki-laki itu berbincang-bincang. Kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah dengar Oh Sehun berteman baik dengan Xi Luhan.

Walaupun sudah berdiri agak jauh dan tersembunyi di balik rak pakaian, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, ya?" Jongin mendengar Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meneleponmu, tapi yang menjawab wanita dan dia bilang dia tidak kenal denganmu."

Jongin menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia ingat hari itu, hari ketika ponselnya dan ponsel Sehun tertukar. Saat itu ia mengira orang itu salah sambung. Jongin mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Sehun, penasaran bagaimana jawaban pria itu.

"Kau pasti salah sambung. Nomor ponselku tetap seperti yang dulu" katanya tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin salah sambung" Luhan bersikeras.

"Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan masalah. Kakakku terus menanyakan kabarmu. Katanya sudah lama kau tidak ke sini."

"Maaf. Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini." Luhan menatap Sehun penuh selidik. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"Tentang apa?" Sehun mengangkat alis.

"Pacarmu." Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menahan napas.

Sehun terlihat bingung. "Pacar? Pacar yang man—Aah, itu…"

Bagaimana sih? Jongin merasa kesal. Sehun selalu khawatir Jongin akan membocorkan rahasia mereka, tapi sekarang ia sendiri yang hampir membongkar semuanya.

"Masa kau lupa pacarmu sendiri?" Luhan tertawa. Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Nah, itu ada yang memanggilmu. Sudah, pergilah tidak usah melayaniku"

"Ya sudah, ku tinggal dulu ya"

"Hei, tadi itu Luhan yang bintang iklan itu ya?" tanya Jongin ketika Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Mmm. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun balas bertanya.

"Ternyata dia tampan sekali.. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihat aslinya. Seharusnya tadi aku minta tanda tangan, siapa tahu Yuri mau."

Sehun memandangnya, lalu bergumam pelan. "Untuk temanmu atau…"

"Hm apa?"

"Ah, tidak…. Sudah memilih sesuatu?"

"Katanya kau ingin memilih sendiri" protes Jongin, tapi Sehun sudah berjalan pergi. Jongin membiarkan dirinya beberapa saat memandang sosok belakang Luhan yang menjauh, lalu membalikkan tubuh menyusul Sehun yang sudah naik ke lantai dua toko itu.

"Ini tokonya?" tanya Jongin lagi setelah berhasil menyusul Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun sibuk melihat-lihat aksesori yang dijual di sana.

"Maksudku, toko ini milik Luhan?"

"Sebenarnya milik kakak perempuannya, tapi Luhan sering ada di sini" sahut Sehun. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Eh, kau kenal siapa lagi? apa kau mantan personel EXO? Kris?"

Sehun mendesah keras

"Kalau nona tidak lupa, kau di sini untuk membantuku memilih sesuatu!"

Jongin mencibir. "Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau bros?" katanya sambil menunjuk barisan bros cantik yang dipajang di kotak kaca.

"Aku sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarku dulu"

"Aah, benar juga." Jongin mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengamati bros-bros itu.

"Waktu itu sudah pernah ya…"

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan, meski begitu Jongin merasa Sehun sedang menatapnya. Jongin pun mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Ah, sepertinya ia keliru, Sehun sedang memandang ke arah lain.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dan menunjuk ke bagian topi. "Kita ke sana."

Jongin mengikuti laki-laki itu, namun ketika ia melewati salah satu manekin langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Jongin tertuju pada syal panjang yang dipakaikan pada manekin itu. Syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang kelihatan bagus sekali. Jongin menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh syal itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lihat syal ini. Bagus, kan?" Jongin menoleh ke belakang memperlihatkan kepada Sehun.

"Menurutmu bagus?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali motif warnanya dan ini sangat halus" Jongin mengelus-elus syal itu.

Sehun melepaskan syal itu dari manekin dan memakainya. Ia berjalan ke cermin dan mematut diri. Jongin mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa jadi Sehun yang mencoba memakainya?

"Memang bagus" Sehun mengakui.

"Cocok untukku bukan?"

Jongin ikut melihat bayangan Sehun di cermin dan harus mengakui pria itu memang terlihat keren sekali dengan syal itu.

"Cocok. Kau bisa memakainya pada acara jumpa penggemarmu nanti," usul Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Boleh juga" kata Sehun dan berputar dari cermin. "Lalu soal hadiah untuk penggemar, kupikir sebaiknya mereka kubelikan topi saja. Bagaimana?"

.

.

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa dapat tiket ini. Tempat duduk kita di barisan paling depan lagi! Kau tahu tidak, tiketnya sudah habis terjual dalam setengah jam! Tapi kurasa itu bukan berita aneh. Sudah empat tahun Oh Sehun tidak mengeluarkan album, makanya aku yakin albumnya kali ini pasti hebat" ujar Yuri sambil mencium tiket masuk acara jumpa penggemar Sehun.

"Apakah aku harus menelepon Mister Kim dan mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya," sahut Jongin cepat-cepat.

Minho memenuhi janjinya dan memberikan dua lembar tiket kepada Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin langsung mengajak Yuri dan karenanya ia harus mengarang cerita tentang asal-usul tiket itu.

Ia berkata pada Yuri bahwa Mister Kim yang menghadiahkan tiket itu untuknya karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna. Yang benar saja! Kalau Mister Kim pernah sebaik itu pada orang, namanya sudah pasti bukan Mister Kim. Tapi Yuri sama sekali tidak curiga dengan cerita itu.

Mereka tiba di tempat acara jumpa penggemar diselenggarakan dan melihat ratusan gadis remaja berkerumun di pintu masuk. Ternyata penggemar setia banyak sekali. Mereka membawa spanduk-spanduk besar, balon, dan papan karton yang bertuliskan nama Oh Sehun.

Jongin masih belum memahami kenapa orang-orang itu begitu tergila-gila pada Sehun, walaupun ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki itu seminggu terakhir ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasa aneh melihat Sehun berdiri di panggung dan menyanyi.

"Kali ini mereka membatasi jumlah penonton," celetuk Yuri.

"Acara jumpa penggemar yang sebelumnya jauh lebih ramai."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan penggemar Sehun kepada temannya. Yuri mengangguk tegas.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga datang ke acara jumpa penggemar yang dulu itu. Wah, yang datang banyak sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Waktu itu aku sampai susah bernapas. Tidak heran kalau banyak penggemarnya yang jatuh pingsan di acara itu, malah ada yang sampai meninggal. Aku pernah cerita kan? Kau ingat?"

Jongin mengangguk dan merenung. "Aku pernah dengar tentang kejadian itu, tapi karena belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini, aku tidak tahu suasananya seperti apa."

Yuri tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Jongin.

"Walaupun jumlah penontonnya sudah dikurangi, aku yakin mereka tetap liar. Kau akan bisa merasakan suasananya. Oh ya, Oh Sehun masih ingat padamu, tidak ya?"

Jongin menatapnya kaget. "Maksudmu?"

Yuri mendecakkan lidah. "Bukankah waktu itu kau sempat ke rumahnya, bahkan dia mengantarkanmu pulang? Hei, kau ingatkan saja dia! Sewaktu acara pembagian tanda tangan nanti, bilang kau pernah berjumpa dengannya. Setelah itu kita pasti bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Ya? Ya? Kau harus menarik perhatiannya kepada kita."

"Apa? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak mau orang-orang sampai tahu malam itu aku bertemu dengannya?" sahut Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat gosip semacam itu." Oh ya, ia tahu benar ucapannya ini bertolak belakang dengan keputusannya membantu Sehun.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah terang-terangan. Kau bisa memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk yang bisa membuatnya—"

"Hei, Kwon Yuri! Sudahlah, kita masuk saja," potong Jongin sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangan temannya masuk ke gedung.

Acara dimulai dan Sehun muncul diiringi jeritan para penggemarnya. Jongin agak terperangah karena para penggemar Sehun benar-benar penuh semangat dan jeritan mereka mengagumkan.

Yuri juga menjerit dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon yang dipegangnya keras-keras. Melihat temannya seperti itu, Jongin jadi ikut bersorak dan menjerit walaupun suaranya sudah jelas tidak terdengar di antara lengkingan penggemar-penggemar lain yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini.

Jongin melihat Sehun berdiri di depan penonton sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan. Pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket putih, celana panjang putih, juga syal hitam-putih yang dibelinya bersama Jongin.

Kemudian Sehun mulai bernyanyi dan Jongin membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi para penggemar Sehun yang liar. Ia ikut berteriak-teriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon seperti Yuri.

Jongin mengakui Sehun sekarang terlihat keren diatas panggung, sehingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan apakah memang terasa aneh melihat laki-laki itu di panggung.

Sehun menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari album barunya, diselingi perbincangan singkat dengan para penonton. Para penggemarnya terus saja menjerit-jerit kesenangan, bahkan tidak sedikit yang jatuh pingsan.

Yang berikutnya adalah acara pembagian tanda tangan. Jongin dan Yuri ikut antre. Jongin melihat para penggemar satu per satu menjabat tangan Sehun dan tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang menangis saking gembiranya.

Senyum ramah Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kadang-kadang ia berbicara pendek dan bercanda sebentar dengan beberapa penggemar. Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah laki-laki itu tidak merasa lelah.

Ketika giliran Jongin dan Yuri sudah hampir tiba. Jongin bisa mendengar percakapan antara Sehun dan penggemarnya.

Umumnya si penggemar akan memuji penampilan dan lagunya, lalu Sehun akan berterima kasih dengan sopan dan ramah sekali, setelah itu ia akan menanyakan nama si penggemar dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas CD, poster, atau apa pun yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Ketika akhirnya Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. Jongin mencoba bersikap seperti kebanyakan penggemar Sehun yang lain dan menyodorkan CD Album yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Sehun Oppa.. aku suka lagumu, Saranghae" kata Jongin dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak memedulikan Yuri yang terus-menerus menyikutnya.

Ia mendengar Sehun terbatuk pelan dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di sampul depan CD album yang ia sodorkan. Kemudian dengan senyumnya yang biasa ia mengembalikan CD itu kepada Jongin.

Jongin langsung meraih dan meremas tangan Sehun yang menjulurkan CD, membuat laki-laki itu agak terperanjat.

"Terima kasih Sehun Oppa. Oppa sangat Tampan.. Saranghae" serunya gembira sambil mengedipkan mata. Di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu.

Ketika berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Jongin melihat Minho berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun. Minho juga melihatnya. Jongin membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk memberi salam yang dibalas Minho dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol. Pasti paman yang satu itu sudah melihat adegan kecil tadi.

Setelah acara tanda tangan selesai, pembawa acara mengumumkan Sehun akan membagikan hadiah khusus kepada sepuluh penggemar.

"Wah! Dia mau membagikan hadiah! Apa ya?" Yuri begitu bersemangat sampai tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya.

"Topi" jawab Jongin tanpa sadar.

Sehun yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara berkata ia akan menghadiahkan sepuluh topi yang sudah dibelinya sendiri. Kepala Yuri langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya curiga.

Jongin menjadi serbasalah dan buru-buru berkata, "Cuma asal tebak. Biasanya artis suka memberikan hadiah topi. Kalau bukan topi ya gantungan kunci atau bros."

Yuri tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar. Dulu dia pernah memberikan hadiah bros untuk penggemarnya. Sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak kebagian."

Topi-topi itu dibagikan kepada penggemar yang memenuhi syarat. Misalnya ketika pembawa acaranya bertanya siapa yang membawa poster resmi Sehun yang pertama, atau penggemar yang datang dari jauh, dan sebagainya.

Ada juga yang dipilih secara acak dengan melemparkan bola, dan barang siapa yang menangkap bola itu akan mendapatkan hadiah. Semua orang bersenang-senang termasuk Jongin dan Yuri.

"Nah, sekarang kami hanya punya satu topi terakhir," kata pembawa acara yang disambut jeritan para penggemar. Entah itu jeritan kecewa atau bahagia karena bagi telinga Jongin jeritan penggemar Sehun terdengar sama saja.

"Itu punyaku!" seru Yuri sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan penggemar lain sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan ke arah si pembawa acara.

"Mungkin kalian ingat, sebelum acara dimulai kami meminta kalian menuliskan nomor ponsel kalian pada secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke kotak besar yang di sana itu. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya si pembawa acara, terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari para penonton sementara mereka melihat ke kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya.

"Saya akan menjelaskannya," kata si pembawa acara lagi dan suasana pun menjadi hening. "Begini, Sehun akan memilih salah satu nomor telepon di dalam kotak itu secara acak dan dia akan menghubungi nomor telepon itu. Barang siapa yang ponselnya nanti berbunyi, majulah ke depan, dan topi terakhir ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang kalian harus memegang ponsel kalian dan pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan aktif."

Semangat para penonton melambung tinggi dan mereka sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka. Jongin merasa ia sudah menjadi penggemar fanatik karena ia juga sedang memegang ponselnya penuh harap seperti Yuri.

"Sudah siap? Kita mulai ya?" seru Sehun yang disambut jeritan para penggemar.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kotak besar itu dan mengaduk-aduk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Para penggemar masih terus menjerit-jerit.

Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. Jeritan ribuan penggemarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pembawa acara pun harus menenangkan para penonton dengan berkata mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengar dering telepon kalau semua orang terus menjerit sepenuh hati seperti itu. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening, kini hanya terdengar bisikan lirih di sana-sini.

Sehun menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sambil melihat kertas kecil di tangannya, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Kertas kecil tadi dimasukkan kembali ke kotak.

Detik-detik menunggu hubungan tersambung terasa begitu lama. Semua orang di sana menatap ponsel mereka penuh harap. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggil.

"Astaga!" Jongin berteriak kaget ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Jongin ponselmu!" Yuri menjerit sambil tertawa histeris. Para penonton mulai bersuara dan pembawa acara menyuruh Jongin berdiri dan menjawab ponselnya.

"Nona yang memakai baju biru, coba dijawab dulu. Apakah benar Oh Sehun yang menelpon?"

Jongin sebenarnya tidak perlu menjawab karena di layar ponselnya muncul tulisan "OSH", nama yang disimpannya untuk nomor ponsel Sehun. Memang benar Sehun yang meneleponnya, tapi ia tetap mengangkat panggilannya dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

Walaupun suasana saat itu riuh sekali karena orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun di telepon yang berkata, "Hei, majulah ke depan."

Yuri mencengkeram lengan Jongin dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuhnya. Jongin heran dari mana asal tenaga temannya itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari temannya dan maju dengan dikawal dua penjaga.

Jantungnya berdebar keras karena ini kali pertama baginya berdiri di depan orang banyak yang terus bersorak dan menjerit.

Ia bolak-balik membungkukkan badan ke arah para penggemar juga kepada pembaca acara di panggung.

Ketika Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun, ia menyadari baik Sehun ataupun pembawa acara tidak memegang topi. Ia melihat si pembawa acara memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang staf yang berdiri di pojok, tapi anggota staf itu menggeleng.

Ada apa ini? Tidak ada topi? Jongin yakin mereka sudah membeli sepuluh buah dan ia tadi menghitung ada sembilan topi yang sudah dihadiahkan. Pasti masih tersisa satu topi. Jangan-jangan Sehun mau mempermainkannya.

Si pembawa acara terlihat bingung tapi mencoba bersikap tenang. Namun Sehun tiba-tiba berkata, "Wah, sepertinya topi yang terakhir hilang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bagaimana ya?"

Para penonton terdiam dan Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan. Pandangan curiga. Kalau Sehun memang sedang mempermainkannya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Ia sudah gugup sekali berdiri di bawah sinar lampu seperti ini dan sekarang ia harus menerima permainan Sehun?

Si pembawa acara ikut menimpali, "Ya, maaf sekali. Sepertinya memang topi yang terakhir hilang. Kami sedang mencarinya sekarang."

Jongin merasa seperti orang tolol, hanya berdiri diam di depan semua orang. Ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, Sehun menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu" katanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Karena sudah tidak ada topi, bagaimana kalau kuberikan ini saja?"

Sehun melepaskan syal di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher Jongin. Para penonton pun kembali berteriak dan menjerit. Jongin memandang syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang sekarang melilit lehernya.

Ia menyentuh syal itu dan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tercengang. Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa dan tawa di wajah itu membuat Jongin akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Waah... kau beruntung sekali, Jongin! Kau memang tidak mendapat topi, tapi kau mendapat syal yang dipakainya. Omoo jantungku... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini," kata Yuri antusias dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara tadi.

Mereka berdua duduk di barisan belakang bus yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Ya, aku beruntung sekali," kata Jongin menyetujui sambil tersenyum. Ia terus memandangi syal yang melilit lehernya. Tadi ia sempat mengira Sehun sedang mempermainkannya, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Tadinya, kalau dugaan jelek nya terbukti benar, ia berniat meninju Sehun saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba Yuri menegakkan punggung dan mencengkeram lengan Jongin "Tunggu dulu Jongin. Kau punya nomor telepon Oh Sehun!"

Itu bukan pertanyaan dan Jongin hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

Yuri menepuk lengan Jongin dan berseru, "Tadi dia kan menghubungi ponselmu dengan ponselnya, jadi artinya di ponselmu sekarang pasti masih ada nomor ponselnya, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Jongin cepat-cepat. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Tadi... tadi sewaktu aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah menerima hadiah, Sehun sendiri yang bilang ponsel itu milik salah satu anggota stafnya. Lagi pula, coba pikir, mana mungkin Artis bisa sembarangan membiarkan nomor ponselnya diketahui orang tak dikenal?"

Yuri mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal juga."

Jongin mengembuskan napas lega dan menggerutu dalam hati. Sepanjang kesepakatan ini, Sehun sudah banyak membuat masalah sendiri, tapi justru Jongin yang harus memperbaikinya. Mungkin laki-laki itu perlu ditinju.

"Hei, coba kulihat album-mu yang ditandatangani tadi," pinta Yuri sambil mengeluarkan album miliknya sendiri.

Jongin mengeluarkan album-nya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada temannya itu.

"Lihat dia menulis, Untuk Kwon Yuri... dari Oh Sehun" kata Yuri sambil menunjukkannya kepada Jongin. Ia memekik senang dan mengelus-elus kotak album-nya. Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya.

Kemudian Yuri beralih membaca tulisan di sampul depan album milik Jongin. "Untuk Kim Jongin... dari Oh Sehun."

Ia terdiam sesaat, Yuri mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu."

"Benarkah?" ujar Jongin kaget. Ia mulai panik dan cepat-cepat memutar otak, berusaha keras mengingat acara tanda tangan tadi.

Yuri meneruskan, "Aku berdiri tepat di belakangmu waktu itu. Kau hanya bilang kau suka lagunya."

Jongin ingat, tapi ia berusaha membantah, "Ah, tidak. Aku bilang, Namaku Kim Jongin. Sehun Oppa, aku suka lagumu‟. Aku yakin kok. Kalau tidak, dari mana dia tahu namaku?"

Kenapa temannya yang satu ini pintar sekali sih? Untuk sesaat Jongin merasa takut akan ketelitian Yuri. Lama-kelamaan, kalau ia dan Sehun terus melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti ini, ia akan kehabisan alasan.

Yuri berpikir, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Benar juga ya? Waktu itu berisik sekali, jadi mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang dinyanyikannya tadi benar-benar bagus ya?"

.

"Acara hari ini sukses sekali. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu" kata Sehun. Ia dan Sehun sudah kembali ke kantor manajemen.

Dengan lega ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kerja dan menatap Sehun dengan gembira. Sehun menoleh ke arah manajernya dan tersenyum. "Aku senang kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik sekali, tidak seperti yang dulu."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas," kata Minho. Ia mengembuskan napas dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menelepon Jongin tadi. Nomor yang tertera di kertas itu bukan nomor ponsel Jongin, kan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Memang. Tadi aku berniat mengerjainya, tapi tidak jadi."

Minho ikut tertawa dan melonggarkan simpul dasinya.

"Aku sudah merasa aneh sewaktu kau memintaku menyimpan topi terakhir itu."

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. "Hyung simpan di mana topi itu?"

Minho mengeluarkan topi yang ditanyakan dari balik jasnya dan melemparkannya kepada Sehun. Ia menangkap topi kain kuning itu dengan santai dan memandanginya. Ia ingat ia dan Jongin sempat berbeda pendapat tentang topi kuning yang satu ini.

Menurut Jongin topi itu bagus, sedangkan menurutnya warna kuningnya terlalu mencolok. Tapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, topi kuning ini memang tidak jelek.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil melambaikan topinya.

"Ya, istirahat yang banyak. Minggu depan jadwalmu sangat padat" Minho mengingatkan.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Next Chapter..

.

.

"Hei, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan."

"Jongin, kau sedang bersama seseorang?"

"Aku ke kamarku sebentar."

"Aku ibu nya Oh Sehun."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

.

KkaiOlaf

See you...


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **Summer In Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bab 5

.

.

Ponselnya masih berdering. Jongin ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ia sudah melihat huruf-huruf muncul di layar ponselnya.

Dari Mister Kim.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya Jongin tidak bekerja. Kenapa atasannya menelepon? Tapi Jongin juga tahu kalau teleponnya tidak dijawab, Mister Kim akan terus meneleponnya sampai laut mengering.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meraih ponselnya.

"Hha-lho..." Salah satu alasannya malas menjawab telepon adalah karena tenggorokannya sedang sakit dan ia tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa.

Sekarang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Di seberang sana terdengar suara Mister Kim yang melengking.

"Astaga Miss Kim. Kenapa suaramu seperti hantu begitu? Aku tahu, aku tahu, hari ini Minggu. Tapi aku harus tetap meneleponmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian untuk Oh Sehun, ya? Kami di sini sibuk sekali. Ya, sibuk sekali. Tidak ada yang sempat membawakan pakaiannya. Tolong ya? Antarkan ke rumahnya. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali aku. Eeh... alamatnya di mana ya? Sebentar, ya... Mister Cha... MISTER CHA! Di mana kutaruh alamat Oh Sehun? Tolong carikan untukku. Miss Kim, kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Begini saja, akan kukirim alamat Sehun begitu kutemukan nanti. Kau bisa mengambil pakaiannya dari butik lalu langsung pergi ke rumahnya ya? Thank you very much. Miss Kim, kau baik sekali. Bye bye!"

Jongin mendengar telepon ditutup di ujung sana. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan bicara. Kalaupun punya kesempatan, ia tidak akan bisa bicara banyak.

Ia menarik napas perlahan-lahan dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan juga. Mungkin atasannya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa berubah. Seenaknya sendiri.

Diktator, pikir Jongin dalam hati sambil melotot kepada ponselnya.

'Sebaiknya kau menambah gajiku atau aku akan mengundurkan diri. Lihat saja siapa yang mau bekerja untukmu'

Kata-kata ini sudah sering diucapkannya, tapi ia belum pernah benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri.

Walaupun Mister Kim orang yang aneh dan seenaknya, Jongin merasa bisa belajar banyak darinya. Sejak kecil Jongin suka sekali dunia fashion.

Jadi, walaupun jalan tidak selalu lancar, ia senang bisa bekerja dengan perancang busana terkenal yang tidak segan-segan mengajarinya banyak hal.

Jongin meneguk teh panasnya lagi dan duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur. Hari memang sudah siang, tapi ia masih segan bangun dari sana.

Pagi tadi begitu ia bangun, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya mulai serak. Mungkin ini efek segala jeritan dan teriakannya kemarin di acara jumpa penggemar Sehun.

Kemarin ia memang menjerit sekuat tenaga bersama-sama ribuan penggemar lain. Entah apa yang diteriakkannya, ia sendiri juga sudah lupa. Ia hanya terus menjerit untuk meramaikan suasana. Akibatnya, hari ini berbisik saja susah!

Jongin baru saja akan terlelap kembali ketika ia teringat perintah Mister Kim. Sambil mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal dan mengumpat umpat dalam hati, ia bangun dan berganti pakaian.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Jongin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sehun yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah.

Ia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dalam hati. Malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya datang ke sana, ia tidak begitu memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu ia kan sedang frustasi.

Sekarang Jongin baru bisa melihat jelas bentuk rumah yang tersembunyi di balik pagar besi tinggi itu. Ia membiarkan matanya berpesta sepuasnya.

Rumah berlantai dua itu lumayan besar, dengan tembok putih, beranda yang luas, dan banyak jendela kaca.

Jongin menyukai beranda di lantai dua. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menaungi mata dari sinar matahari dan mendongak memerhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan senang.

Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel pintu. Selanjutnya terdengar suara Sehun dari interkom.

Jongin ragu. Ia berdeham, walaupun tindakan itu tidak membantu sama sekali, memencet tombol interkom, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serak.

"Apa? Siapa? Maaf tidak terdengar" suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

Jongin mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya Sehun bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Rumah besar seperti ini pasti dilengkapi kamera pengawas.

Pasti. Kenapa laki-laki itu harus membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit?

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kauucapkan. Tapi baiklah. Masuk saja, Jongin."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Benarkan? Sehun sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sambil menjinjing gantungan baju beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik, Jongin melewati pagar besi yang terbuka secara otomatis, lalu mendorongnya sampai menutup dengan kakinya.

Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju rumah besar itu. Sehun sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus longgar kelabu dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya agak berantakan karena tidak ditata. Jongin menyadari Sehun menatapnya dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu tatapan laki-laki itu kembali ke wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin menunjuk lehernya.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sehun memandangnya lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kemari?"

Jongin mengacungkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya. "Misther Kim... pakhaian..."

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. "Astaga... Aku tidak tahan mendengar suaramu yang mengerikan itu. Ikut aku, Aku punya obat untukmu. Ayo masuk."

Jongin berusaha berbicara, tapi lehernya terlalu menyiksa. Akhirnya ia menurut saja. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu saja sampai suaranya kembali seperti semula.

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Bagian dalam rumah itu ditata rapi sekali. Semua perabot dan hiasan di dalam rumah itu terkesan mewah. Setelah meletakkan pakaian di sofa terdekat, Jongin mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding.

Kebanyakan foto sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya. Jongin menduga mereka adalah orangtua Sehun. Ada juga beberapa foto Sehun sewaktu kecil, remaja dan saat ini.

Begitu asyiknya Jongin mengamati foto-foto itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Sehun sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit tenggorokan? Kemarin bukannya biasa-biasa saja?" tanyanya.

"Kemarinh... jhumpa pengghemar... menjerith" Jongin berusaha menjelaskan terpatah-patah.

Sehun tertawa. "Ah, jadi karena kemarin kau ikut menjerit-jerit? Anak bodoh. Minum ini" katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna cokelat pekat.

Jongin menerimanya dengan bimbang.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Itu bukan obat bius. Minum saja dan sebentar lagi tenggorokanmu akan membaik"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Setelah dengan ragu ragu meminum cairan itu, yang ternyata lumayan enak, ia kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan.

Ada grand piano putih di ruang tengah yang tidak diingatnya ada di sana ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu. Jongin mengelus permukaan piano tersebut dan membuka tutupnya. Ia memang tidak bisa memainkan alat musik, tapi ia suka mendengarkan musik. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan"

Jongin mengangkat kepala dan melihat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh Sehun datang sambil menunjuk piano.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung setelah berdiri di dekat piano.

"Mainhkhan.." Jongin berbisik serak sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangan seperti sedang bermain piano.

"Kau mau aku main piano? Jongin mengangguk dan menarik tangan Sehun supaya duduk di kursi piano.

Sehun duduk dengan enggan dan berkata, "Kau mau bayar berapa?"

"Appha?" tanya Jongin sambil menggerakkan dagu.

"Kau mau bayar berapa untuk permainanku ini?" Sehun mengulangi.

Jongin mendorong bahu laki-laki itu dan menunjuk piano dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah baiklah." kata Sehun berhenti menggoda.

Suara dentingan piano yang lembut mulai terdengar. Jongin berdiri di samping piano, menopangkan dagu di atasnya sambil melihat jemari tangan Sehun menari-nari di atas tuts piano. Ketika alunan nada yang dimainkan laki-laki itu akhirnya berhenti, Jongin bertepuk tangan.

"Daebak.. Bagus sekali!" katanya, lalu memegang leher. "Eh, tenggorokanku sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi."

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang obatnya manjur."

"Mainkan satu lagu lagi" pinta Jongin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel. Jongin merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat layarnya. Ia segera menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun agar laki-laki itu tidak mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Chanyeol ssi?" Jongin berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Apa? Sekarang? Aku... tidak bisa. Aku sedang... eh..."

"Telepon dari Minho Hyung ya?" seru Sehun keras.

Jongin terlompat kaget dan buru-buru menutup ponsel dengan tangan. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, Park Chanyeol sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

"Jongin kau sedang bersama seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada curiga.

Jongin membelalak kepada Sehun yang memasang tampang polos tak berdosa, lalu berkata pelan, "Ya. Aku harus pergi. Sudah dulu ya?"

Jongin menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang. Sehun sudah gila ya? Kalau memang Paman eh Minho yang menelepon, Jongin kan tidak mungkin berbicara dengan suara pelan seperti tadi.

'Orang aneh! Menyebalkan!'

"Sehun kau ini kenapa? Kau mau orang-orang tahu tentang kita?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang bangkit dari piano.

Sehun kelihatannya tidak peduli. Ia hanya melewati Jongin dan berkata, "Aku ke kamarku sebentar."

Jongin memandangi sosok Sehun yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat, lalu menghilang di ujung tangga. Benar-benar orang aneh dan menyebalkan!

Jongin menggeleng dan kembali melihat-lihat rumah Sehun.

Jarang ada orang yang bisa masuk ke rumah seorang idol. Kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Ia sedang mengamati tongkat pemukul bisbol dengan perasaan heran ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan Park Chanyeol, katanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari asal bunyi. Tadi ponselnya ia taruh di mana ya? Ah, itu dia, di atas piano.

Ia berlari ke arah piano dan langsung menggesek layar ponsel.

"Halo?"

" _Halo? Siapa ini?"_

Tanya suara wanita di ujung sana. Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak mengenali suara wanita itu. Maka ia bertanya, "Ini Kim Jongin. Anda ingin mencari siapa?"

" _Bukankah ini ponsel Oh Sehun?"_

Suara wanita itu tidak ragu-ragu ketika menjawabnya.

Jongin terkejut. Astaga! Lagi-lagi ia mengambil ponsel yang salah. Ia memutar kepala ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan. Bagaimana ini?

"Oh... Benar, ini memang ponsel Oh Sehun" kata Jongin agak gugup.

"Hmm.. S-sebentar, akan saya panggilkan dia."

Wanita di ujung sana tiba-tiba menahannya. _"Tunggu sebentar. Anda ini nona yang ada di foto bersama Sehun itu, ya?"_

Jongin menahan napas dan berpaling ke arah tangga, berharap Sehun segera muncul.

"Anu, saya..." Jongin sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana cara menghadapi orang-orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun.

" _Tidak apa-apa"_ suara wanita itu berubah ramah.

" _Aku ibu nya Oh Sehun."_ Astaga! Ibunya? Pengetahuan ini malah membuat Jongin panik.

"Ah, apa kabar, Bibi?" kata Jongin berusaha terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya ia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

 _"Bibi baik baik saja, hanya merindukan anakku yang nakal itu haha"_

Kemudian Jongin menutup ponsel dengan tangannya dan berseru memanggil Sehun dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak.

"Oh Sehun ssi!"

Ia kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi Sehun ssi akan turun."

Ibu Sehun tertawa pelan. _"Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun Sehun belum memperkenalkan kepada kita. Dasar anak itu. Tadi kau bilang namamu Kim Jongin bukan? Kedengarannya kau sedang flu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Oh, saya tidak apa-apa." Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat Sehun menuruni tangga, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Oh Sehun ssi sudah di sini. Silakan bibi bicara dengannya" kata Jongin di telepon, lalu menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerima ponsel itu dengan bingung. "Siapa?"

"Ibumu" bisik Jongin panik.

Sehun mengangkat alis karena terkejut dan menjawab telepon.

"Halo Eomma? ada apa?" Lalu tiba-tiba ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Bahkan Jongin bisa mendengar suara ibu Sehun yang berteriak keras.

Akhirnya Sehun menempelkan ponsel kembali ke telinga dan berkata, "Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakannya pada Appa dan Eomma, hanya saja menurutku nanti saja menceritakannya… Aku tahu… Apa? Aku di rumah. Ya, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan kepada Appa nanti. Apa? … Dia?"

Jongin agak bingung ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya.

"Sebentar.." kata Sehun, lalu mengulurkan ponsel ke Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun dan ponsel itu bergantian.

"Ibuku mau bicara denganmu" kata Sehun sambil meletakkan ponsel ke tangan Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin menggigit bibir dan menatap Sehun. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga dan menyapa ibu Sehun.

Ia mendengarkan perkataan wanita yang lebih tua itu sebentar sambil mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali berkata "baik" dan "saya mengerti". Akhirnya ia mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" dan menutup ponsel.

"Ibuku bilang apa?" tanya Sehun ketika Jongin mengembalikan ponselnya.

Jongin balas bertanya, "Apa yang kau katakan pada ibumu tentang aku?"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa" kata Sehun.

"Ayahku melihat foto-foto kita di internet dan ibuku menelepon untuk menanyakan kebenarannya."

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu ibuku bilang apa padamu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin tersenyum. "Katanya aku harus mengawasi makanmu karena kau sering lupa makan kalau sudah sibuk bekerja. Katanya aku harus banyak bersabar kalau menghadapimu, apalagi kalau kau sedang uring-uringan. Katanya sebenarnya kau anak yang baik dan tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Ibumu juga bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan memintamu membawaku ke Amerika untuk menemuinya."

Sehun mengerang. "Cerewet sekali. Kenapa ibuku begitu baik padamu? Padaku tadi dia malah berteriak-teriak."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ibumu lebih suka anak perempuan. Hei, kalau tidak salah, ibumu penulis buku, ya? Aku pernah membaca salah satu bukunya dan aku suka sekali. Ibumu benar-benar berpikir aku pacarmu ya? Wah, hebat."

Sehun tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Jongin dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menjawab teleponku?"

Jongin berdeham dan menjawab, "Kupikir ponselku yang berbunyi. Tadi kan memang ada yang meneleponku. Sewaktu ponselmu berbunyi, kukira dia menelepon lagi. Sudah kubilang kau harus mengganti nada deringmu."

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Teman" sahut Jongin sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Oh, coba lihat. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja aku mulai lapar. Kau juga belum makan, kan?"

Sehun berkacak pinggang dan menunduk menatap lantai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kita pergi makan di luar saja."

"Hei, kau mau kita berdua dilihat orang? Kau mau membuat hidupku susah?" tanya Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita pesan pizza saja" usul Jongin cepat .

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan pizza. Oke?"

"Sakit tenggorokan malah mau makan pizza?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau makan bubur saja."

"Tenggorokanku sudah sembuh!" protes Jongin.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin tak percaya tapi ia akhirnya memesan pizza.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan membawaku menemui ibumu?"

Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menatap gadis yang sedang menggigit potongan pizza di hadapannya itu dengan kaget. Lalu Jongin tertawa dan berkata, "Bercanda. Tidak usah bingung begitu."

Sehun kembali memakan pizza nya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bulan lalu sewaktu kau ke Amerika, apakah kau pergi untuk mengunjungi orangtuamu?" tanya Jongin sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi ke Amerika bulan lalu?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Semua orang juga tahu" katanya .

"Di masa sekarang ini, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan selebriti. Orang-orang punya banyak cara untuk mencari tahu. Dari hal-hal yang mendasar, misalnya soal ibumu yang penulis, ayahmu komponis, dan soal mereka tinggal di Amerika Serikat, sampai ukuran bajumu dan jam berapa kau tidur di malam hari."

Sehun tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Jadi menurutmu tidak ada yang tidak diketahui orang-orang tentang aku?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Lalu, "Eh, ada" kata Jongin tegas.

"Apa?"

Jongin tersenyum bangga dan menjawab, "Orang orang tidak tahu kau mengenalku."

Ah, dia benar. Mereka berdua punya rahasia. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Sehun senang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin menatapnya, menunggu kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang meneleponmu tadi" kata Sehun. Ia melihat raut wajah Jongin berubah maka ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Jangan katakan lagi dia itu teman dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Jongin membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Sehun menyadari gadis itu bimbang.

"Dia mantan pacarmu yang pernah kau ceritakan ?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Jongin menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa tidak bersemangat. Ia bertanya lagi, "Untuk apa dia meneleponmu lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mengajak ngobrol, makan dan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mau menemuinya?" Sehun tidak menyadari suaranya bertambah keras.

Jongin sampai menatapnya heran. "Kurasa aku… aku… entahlah." Sehun bisa melihat Jongin agak bingung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lagi pula… memangnya setelah berpisah harus bermusuhan?" kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Sampai sekarang… kau masih menyukainya?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun tanpa bisa dicegah. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya menegang menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

Jongin terlihat ragu-ragu lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin."

"Mungkin apa?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan agak bingung. "Mungkin" katanya sekali lagi. "Mungkin aku memang masih punya perasaan terhadapnya. Entahlah."

Mendadak Sehun merasa susah bernapas. Matanya tertuju ke meja tapi tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya juga kosong. Lalu ia mendengar suara Jongin lagi.

"Ini masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan Paman. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa pun mengenai kalian berdua pada orang itu. Aku orang yang bisa membedakan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Sehun tertawa masam. "Begitu?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap wajah gadis itu berubah serius.

Jongin tidak menatap Sehun, tapi memandang pizza di tangannya. "Kejadian empat tahun lalu… Bisa kau ceritakan?" Sehun tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan menanyakan hal itu.

Jongin meliriknya sekilas dan menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya dari sisimu… kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa agak gelisah. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Kecelakaan yang seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Semuanya."

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya menerawang. Kata-katanya meluncur pelan dan datar.

"Saat itu acara sudah berakhir. Hujan turun. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil yang menunggu di pintu utama. Para penggemar masih berkerumun di sekeliling mobilku. Mereka berteriak-teriak, berdesak-desakan. Sopirku nyaris tidak bisa menjalankan mobil. Para petugas keamanan juga kewalahan membuka jalan agar mobil bisa lewat. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan para penggemar. Mobil pun mulai bergerak. Pelan, tidak cepat, karena aku masih melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar. Lalu hal itu terjadi begitu saja."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Mobil di rem mendadak. Ketika aku bertanya pada sopirku apa yang terjadi, dia berkata salah seorang penggemarku tertabrak. Seperti mimpi buruk. Semua orang jadi panik dan gadis itu cepat-cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak diizinkan melihatnya karena dokter harus melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang gawat darurat..."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya, tapi menurut beberapa saksi mata, para penggemar saling mendesak dan gadis ini terdorong jatuh ke depan tepat ketika mobilku lewat. Walaupun mobil tidak melaju kencang, kepala gadis itu membentur aspal sehingga…"

Sehun mendengar napas Jongin tersentak. Ketika mengangkat wajah, ia melihat gadis itu terlihat kaget dan seperti... menahan nangis?

Namun Jongin mengangguk kecil, meminta Sehun melanjutkan cerita. Apa yang ada dalam benak gadis itu? Sehun ingin tahu.

Masih dengan agak enggan, Sehun melanjutkan, "Kudengar gadis itu bukan dari Seoul. Ia datang dari jauh untuk… Aku bahkan tidak sempat menjenguknya di rumah sakit karena ia langsung dibawa pulang entah ke man tapi banyak yang bilang ia berasal dari Jepang. Kami hanya bisa menyampaikan ucapan turut berdukacita melalui media."

Jongin hanya diam. Jongin merasakan sesak setelah mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jongin tersentak dari lamunan. "Eh, apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang Sehun.

"Oh… entahlah… tapi kurasa… kau tidak salah."

Sehun menduga Jongin gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah mendengar cerita itu. Sehun merasa sikap itu lebih baik daripada berpura pura memahami perasaannya.

Tapi Sehun penasaran kenapa reaksi Jongin sepertinya terlihat menyakitkan. Ia jadi khawatir karena Jongin terlihat sedikit pucat. Tapi mungkin Jongin hanya menghayati ceritanya tadi dan mungkin juga Jongin masih sakit makanya ia terlihat pucat.

Ya mungkin memang seperti itu.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Next Chapter

.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sepertinya kami tidak cocok."

"Oh Sehun, siapa wanita ini?"

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali"

"Aku melihat Oh Sehun bersama kekasihnya"

.

.

.

Duh maaf kan update nya yg telat ini:(

Masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini? kayaknya gak ada ya? tpi gapapa kok saya tetep bakal lanjutin ini haha

#HappyJonginDay

#HappyNiniDay

#HappyKaiDay

Ini hari spesial saya dan mungkin Kai stan semuanya, Uri Jongin sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, walaupun saya tetap mengganggapnya baby haha uri baby bear.

semoga uri Jongin selalu sehat, dan jangan cidera cidera lagi:( sedih rasanya kalau lihat dia kesakitan, menangis, dan sedih ngelihat dia vakum dari dunianya hobinya.

Oh buat yg nunggu FF TL2P, tenang aja nanti saya update hari ini kok, di hari spesial ini.

Oke wanna review?

~~ Love you all, Love Kai, Love Exo ~~


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **Summer In Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Bab 6

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Jongin terakhir kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sehun di rumah pria itu. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa serbasalah. Ia ingin menghubungi Sehun, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Minho, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

Jongin berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kampus. Ia berjalan dari gedung ke gedung, dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan, dari perpustakaan ke aula. Akhirnya ia berhenti di halaman kampus, duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap benda itu sambil menarik napas.

'Kenapa dia tidak menelepon? Tapi memangnya kenapa dia harus menelepon?' Jongin menggeleng-geleng dan menarik napas lagi.

"kenapa dia tidak menelepon?"

Jongin tersentak karena mendengar suara Kwon Yuri yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hah? aapa?" tanyanya pada Yuri.

Yuri duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti biasa. "Tadi kau bertanya kenapa dia tidak menelepon. Siapa yang yang kau maksud?"

Ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya. Ini berarti bahaya. Ia kenapa sih? pikiran nya sangat kalut sekarang.

"Ah, tidak! Bukan siapa-siapa!" sahut Jongin sambil memaksakan tawa.

"Apa jangan jangan yg kau tunggu itu.. Park Chanyeol si brengsek itu" kata Yuri sinis.

"Bukan! Bukan dia!" Jongin langsung mengibaskan tangan.

"Baguslah kalau bukan" kata Yurii.

"Haaah… cuaca hari ini indah sekali!"

Jongin mengangkat tangan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia memandang langit, lalu melirik temannya dengan hati-hati.

"Yuri-ah" panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Yuri menoleh.

"Album baru Oh Sehun sudah diluncurkan, kan?"

Yuri mengangguk.

"Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah punya? Kita kan sudah mendapatkannya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar kemarin itu."

Jongin menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Berarti Oh Sehun akhir-akhir ini pasti sibuk sekali, ya?"

Temannya mengangguk sekali lagi dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sibuk syuting untuk musik videonya. Belum lagi kenyataan dia harus tampil dalam banyak acara untuk mempromosikan albumnya." Yuri bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Kita akan sering melihatnya di televisi."

"Begitukah?"

Ternyata memang sedang sangat sibuk…

"Majalah-majalah dan situs situs juga banyak memuat artikel tentang dia" Yuri menambahkan penuh semangat.

"Mereka membahas albumnya, lagu-lagunya, dan mereka juga mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kekasihnya."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Jongin menatap sahabatnya itu.

Yuri mengerutkan dahi. "Banyak, mereka bertanya-tanya soal keberadaan wanita itu, identitasnya. Aku sendiri juga penasaran. Intinya, mereka tiba-tiba meragukan apakah wanita itu benar-benar kekasih Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa mereka meragukannya?"

"Karena wanita itu tidak terlihat di media lagi sejak fotonya muncul. Bahkan sekarang kabarnya tidak terdengar" Yuri menjelaskan.

"Mereka mulai berpikir mungkin hubungan Oh Sehun dan wanita itu sudah berakhir. Terus terang saja, aku juga berharap itu benar. Oh ya, mereka juga mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu."

"Masalah yang…?" tiba tiba Jongin seperti sulit bernapas.

"Benar. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Soal empat tahun lalu ketika ada penggemar Oh Sehun yang meninggal pada saat acara jumpa penggemarnya. Kau ingat? Untung saja acara tahun ini lancar-lancar saja dan tidak ada kejadian buruk."

Jongin menengadah memandang langit biru dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara sahabatnya terus bercerita.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Jongin buru-buru menjawab dengan semangat tetapi setelah mendengar suara yang menelepon raut wajahnya berubah. "Oh, Chanyeol ssi"

.

.

.

.

Minho duduk merenung di kantornya. Di meja terdapat beberapa majalah yang terbuka pada halaman yang memuat artikel Sehun dan laptop yang membuka situs memuat artikel yyang sama.

Ia sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Begitu album baru Sehun keluar, orang-orang akan sibuk membicarakan artis asuhannya itu. Bukan hanya lagu-lagunya, tapi segala gosip yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, termasuk gosip tentang pacar misteriusnya.

Mereka bahkan kembali menyinggung-nyinggung kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, tapi untungnya hanya sekilas, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

Minho mengusap-usap dagu dan berpikir mungkin sudah tiba saatnya mereka membutuhkan bantuan Jongin lagi. Kali ini, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus bersedia menampakkan diri. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo, Jongin. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ini Choi Minho… Kau punya waktu sekarang? … Bagus. Bisa datang ke kantorku? … Baik, sampai jumpa"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sepertinya kami tidak cocok"

Jongin memandang pria tampan dan tinggi yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan lelah. Park Chanyeol tampak menyedihkan. Ia baru mengakui kepada Jongin bahwa ia dan kekasihnya sedang bermasalah.

"Kami tidak cocok.." Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya dan menatap Jongin, menunggu reaksinya.

Jongin tertawa pahit. "Dan kau baru tahu setelah hampir setahun bersamanya?"

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah.

Jongin menarik napas. "Mungkin dulu aku marah.. tapi sekarang tidak lagi." katanya.

"Marah juga tidak ada gunanya" Jongin tertawa hambar.

"Tidak, kau berhak marah padaku, Aku memang salah. Sekarang aku sadar."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hubungan kami tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," kata Chanyeol tegas.

Alis Jongin terangkat. Sesaat ia bingung, lalu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Merasa lega karena tidak harus menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol, Jongin cepat-cepat menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

Ia kaget ketika mendengar suara Minho di seberang sana.

"Oh, Paman? … aku baik.. Sekarang? Ya, aku sedang tidak sibuk… Aku akan ke sana sekarang… Sampai jumpa."

Jongin menutup panggilan dan memandang Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Jongin buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol ssi. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi. Lain kali saja baru dilanjutkan.." kata Jongin cepat-cepat, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kafe itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi menemui Sehun" kata Minho kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kami harus difoto lagi?" Minho mengiyakan.

"Karena itu kita harus mengubah penampilanmu. Kau tidak ingin sampai dikenali, kan?" Lalu Minho bangkit dari kursi dan meraih jas.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai bekerja?" tanya Jongin.

Minho memandang Jongin dan berkata, "Sekarang juga"

Jongin agak terkejut. "Oh, sekarang?" Ia belum merasa siap.

"Ya, ada masalah?" tanya pria itu sambil mengenakan jas dan memperbaiki posisi dasi.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak." Sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya saat ini juga.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kata Minho, mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Saat ini Sehun sedang diwawancara. Kita akan pergi ke lokasi wawancaranya, tapi sebelum itu kita harus memberimu penampilan baru."

Minho merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jongin, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Kalau Jongin tahu, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bersedia diajak menemui Sehun dan saat ini Minho tidak punya cukup waktu untuk meyakinkannya.

Ia membawa Jongin ke toko pakaian yang juga merangkap salon dan menyuruh gadis itu mencoba beberapa pakaian. Ia tidak ingin Jongin terlalu terlihat cantik atau bergaya.

Ia ingin Jongin tampil sesederhana mungkin supaya tidak menonjol dan tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya. Ia juga menyuruh Jongin mencoba beberapa rambut palsu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok di matanya. Akhirnya Minho meminta pegawai toko itu menyanggul rambut Jongin.

Dengan rambut yang disanggul, kemeja krem polos tanpa lengan dan rok polos berwarna sama, Jongin terlihat seperti wanita yang lebih dewasa daripada penampilan yang sebenarnya. Persis seperti yang dibayangkan Minho. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengulurkan kacamata berlensa kecokelatan yang bisa menyamarkan wajah Jongin.

"Baiklah" Minho berkata puas. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Seharusnya wawancara Sehun akan selesai sebentar lagi."

Sehun bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan bersalaman dengan para kamerawan dan reporter yang mewawancarainya. Ia sedikit lelah, tapi ia tahu ini sudah menjadi risiko pekerjaannya.

Para wartawan tadi juga sempat bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan kekasih misteriusnya, namun Sehun hanya memberikan jawaban samar. Ada juga yang mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu. Sehun berhasil menanggapinya dengan tenang, walau ia harus mengakui dalam hati perasaannya masih agak resah bila diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian itu.

Sehun dan beberapa anggota stafnya keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke pintu utama gedung tempat diadakannya wawancara tadi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menembus pintu kaca yang lebar dan melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil sedan putih.

Sehun tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, mendorong pintu kaca sampai terbuka dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu berbalik dan agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Jongin di sini. Ia menatap Jongin tajam dan melihat pipi gadis itu agak memerah.

"Itu… Hmm Paman yang menyuruhku ke sini" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan dengan agak bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Katanya kita akan difoto."

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan wartawan mulai menghampiri mereka dengan cepat. dan Jongin sangat kaget.

"Ikut aku." Ia merangkul pundak Jongin dan berjalan menjauh ketika kilatan-kilatan lampu blitz kamera mulai beraksi dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Oh Sehun, siapa wanita ini?"

"Apakah dia wanita misterius di foto waktu itu?"

"Nona! Siapa nama Anda?"

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Apakah Anda bisa memberikan sedikit komentar?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menuntun Jongin ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Jongin sambil berusaha menghalangi para wartawan mengambil gambar jelas gadis itu.

Ia memerhatikan Jongin terus menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Sehun cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berjalan mengelilingi mobilnya ke bagian tempat duduk pengemudi. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, ia tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah para wartawan.

Setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari tempat itu, Sehun melirik Jongin dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya.. kaget"

Jongin melepaskan kacamata dan mengembuskan napas kesal. "Paman bilang kita akan difoto. Difoto apanya? Ternyata begini… Kita memang difoto. Oleh wartawan."

"Jangan menyalahkan Hyung," kata Sehun.

"Setidaknya Hyung sudah mengubah penampilanmu sebelum menjebak kita."

"Menurutmu mereka berhasil memotretku?" tanya Jongin ingin tahu.

"Sudah tentu," sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kau adalah Kim Jongin."

Gadis itu menunduk memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Tapi tadi kau langsung mengenaliku. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tadi ketika melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil Minho, ia langsung tahu wanita itu Jongin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin. Penampilan Jongin berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, tapi tadi ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu. Ia hanya tahu wanita yang berdiri di sana itu Jongin.

"Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau ke mana?"

Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Sekarang aku harus menghadiri konser amal…"

Ponselnya berbunyi. "Sebentar." Ia memasang earphone untuk menjawab. "Hyung, ada apa? … Aku sedang di jalan… Begitu? Hyung yakin? … Baiklah."

Ia melepaskan earphone dan menoleh ke samping. Jongin ternyata juga sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Oh, Yuri, ada apa?" kata gadis itu dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Aku? Aku sedang di jalan… Apa? Bukan, bukan bersama Chanyeol."

Sehun menyadari Jongin meliriknya sekilas.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumah… Mm, nanti telepon aku lagi."

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa pulang sekarang," kata Sehun setelah melihat Jongin memasukkan ponsel ke tas tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung menyuruhmu ikut denganku ke konser amal itu."

"Kenapa?! Aku tidak mau!"

Sehun melihat gadis itu agak cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan.

"Kau hanya perlu hadir di sana. Selebihnya serahkan padaku. Hyung juga ada di sana. Tidak akan lama."

Jongin menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan berfoto denganmu. Tidak lebih."

Sehun menarik napas. "Kau juga tahu tadi kita dikejar-kejar wartawan. Saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengikuti kita. Apalagi mereka juga tahu aku akan pergi ke konser amal itu. Kalau kau kuturunkan di tengah jalan atau di mana pun, mereka pasti akan mengerumunimu. Kau mau begitu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Sehun meliriknya dan melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian hari ini," kata Sehun lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang secepatnya."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan, tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

Karena tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, ia diam saja. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Yuri baru saja selesai membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak tadi dan sekarang rumah makan milik keluarganya ini tidak begitu ramai.

"Ibu, aku naik ya?" Yuri berseru kepada ibunya yang duduk di meja kasir, lalu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Yuri segera menyalakan televisi karena sebentar lagi siaran langsung konser musik amal akan ditayangkan. Ia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan berbaring telungkup di lantai sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai," gerutunya ketika gambar muncul di layar televisi.

"Wah, yang datang banyak sekali."

Di layar televisi terlihat artis-artis berjalan memasuki aula konser dan para reporter sibuk mewawancarai artis-artis yang lewat. Lalu di layar televisi muncul wajah Oh Sehun.

"Oh, ternyata Oh Sehun juga datang ke konser itu!" seru Yuri pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia ikut menyanyi juga ya?" Yuri memerhatikan idolanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Sehun yang mengenakan turtleneck hitam dan jas cokelat muda itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa dan ia terus tersenyum ramah ketika diwawancarai reporter.

"Jadi, Sehun ssi, siapakah wanita yang tadi datang bersama anda? Wanita yang berdiri di sana itu? Kekasih anda?" tanya si reporter sambil menyodorkan mikrofon kepada Sehun.

Yuri melihat wanita berkacamata gelap yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Sehun. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sehingga Yuri pun merangkak mendekati pesawat televisi sambil memasukkan beberapa potong keripik ke mulut.

Sehun tertawa dan menoleh ke arah si wanita dan berpaling kembali kepada si reporter.

Bagi Yuri, reaksi Sehun sudah menunjukkan jawabannya, dan ternyata si reporter juga berpendapat sama.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, si reporter bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda, "Kenapa Anda tidak memperkenalkan Nona itu kepada kami semua? Ayolah, kenapa harus malu?"

"Benar! Kenapa harus disembunyikan?" seru Yuri kepada gambar Sehun di televisi.

Sehun masih tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Memang benar, tapi sebenarnya dia agak pemalu. Dia bersedia datang hari ini juga karena saya yang memintanya. Kalau tidak, dia sama sekali tidak akan datang."

"Wah, gadis yang sombong. Jongin harus melihat ini," kata Yuri sambil duduk bersila. Ia meraih telepon dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Jongin.

Matanya tetap mengawasi Oh Sehun yang sudah beranjak pergi dari si reporter dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Kamera memang sudah tidak difokuskan pada Sehun karena sekarang ada artis lain yang sedang diwawancarai.

Tapi Oh Sehun dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di bagian latar, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Kim Jongin, cepat angkat teleponmu sebelum Oh Sehun dan kekasihnya masuk," kata Yuri gemas.

Ia terus menatap Sehun dan kekasihnya di televisi, seakan-akan kedua orang itu bakal lenyap kalau ia mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja.

Yuri melihat wanita itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tangannya sementara Sehun berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu melakukan gerakan menekan dan mengeser. Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Yuri terputus.

"Ah, anak aneh ini kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Tidak mau melihat pacar Oh Sehun?" gerutu Yuri sambil menekan nomor ponsel Jongin sekali lagi.

"Jangan-jangan dia masih di jalan ya?"

Yuri menatap layar televisi dan merasa lega karena Sehun dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di sudut. Sambil menunggu Jongin menjawab telepon, Yuri menyipitkan mata supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas Sehun dan pacarnya. Kali ini wanita itu kembali merogoh tas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali," Yuri bertanya sendiri.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dan menatap benda yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ponsel?" gumam Yuri tidak yakin sambil menyipitkan mata.

Wanita itu menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Sehun. Sehun terlihat menggeleng-geleng, memberi isyarat supaya wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia katakan karena akhirnya wanita itu terlihat mengutak-atik benda yang dipegangnya.

Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Yuri terputus sekali lagi. Yuri tertegun. Ia menatap layar televisi dengan mata terbelalak. Bungkusan keripik yang sejak tadi dipeluknya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi.

Ia melihat kekasih Oh Sehun sedang menundukkan kepala dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang menurut Yuri ponsel, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tas tangan.

Kemudian mereka berdua bergerak dan menghilang dari layar televisi Yuri. Ia menatap layar televisi dan telepon yang dipegangnya bergantian.

Otaknya sibuk berputar. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jongin sekali lagi dan kali ini ia hanya mendengar suara operator telepon yang berkata telepon yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Yuri menutup telepon dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi? Apa artinya ini? Hanya kebetulankan? Kebetulan yang aneh…," gumam Yuri pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak lagi bersemangat menonton konser amal itu. Ia sibuk memutar otak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan alami. Ia tidak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi memang kalau dipikir-pikir…"

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun sebelumnya, Jongin tidak perlu mengikuti acara konser amal itu sampai selesai karena Sehun punya jadwal lain yang sangat padat.

Begitu Jongin sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Minho mengantarnya pulang sementara Sehun menghadiri acara selanjutnya.

Ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju apartemennya, Jongin agak heran melihat Kwon Yuri berdiri di depan pintu gedung itu.

"Yuri-ah sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jongin sambil mempercepat langkah untuk menghampiri sahabatnya.

Yuri mengangkat wajah dan Jongin melihat mata Sahabat nya terbelalak kaget ketika melihatnya. Lalu Yuri tersenyum aneh. "Ternyata tidak salah..." gumamnya.

"Mm? Kau bilang apa?" Jongin mengeluarkan kunci pintu dan memandang sahabat nya.

Yuri tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sedang bicara sendiri. Ayo, kita masuk dulu. Aku sudah capek berdiri sejak tadi."

Jongin segera membuka pintu dan mengajak Yuri masuk.

"Kenapa menunggu di sini? Kau kan bisa menelepon dulu."

Yuri melangkah masuk dan menjawab, "Ponselmu tidak aktif." Jongin menepuk dahi. "Oh iya, memang kumatikan tadi. Maaf."

Yuri berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang duduk dan mengamati Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Jongin merasa aneh diamati begitu. "Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Pakaianmu," gumam Yuri dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Jongin tersentak. Ia baru menyadari ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Minho. Gaya rambutnya juga masih seperti tadi. Yuri pasti heran dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.

"Ah, ini?" Jongin berbalik memunggungi temannya dan pura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari es. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Biasa lah, Mister Kim sedang melakukan percobaan baru. Katanya penampilan ini cocok untukku. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Aku benarkan? Eh, kau mau minum apa?"

Jongin memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap temannya. Yuri sudah duduk di sofa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan temannya itu seakan bisa menembus ke dalam hatinya. Jongin mulai gugup.

"Kau tahu" Yuri membuka mulut, "tadi aku menonton acara konser amal di televisi."

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tidak mungkin Yuri melihatnya. Ia sudah sangat hati-hati agar tidak disorot kamera.

"Aku melihat Oh Sehun bersama kekasihnya.." Yuri melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Anehnya, kekasihnya itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang kau pakai sekarang. Gaya rambut kalian juga sama persis."

Baiklah, Jongin harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tertawa dan berkata, "Lalu kau mengira aku wanita itu? Yuri kau ada-ada saja haha."

Yuri mengangkat alis. "Benarkah, begitu? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan berpikir wanita itu kau, Jongin, kalau saja aku tidak meneleponmu saat itu. Aku melihatmu di televisi. Memang tidak jelas, tapi aku melihat kejadiannya."

Jongin ingat Yuri memang menghubungi ponselnya ketika ia berada di acara konser amal. Ia tidak menjawab karena suasana di sana berisik sekali, semua orang berbicara dan irama musik terdengar di mana-mana.

Kalau ia menjawab, Yuri akan mendengar bunyi berisik di latar belakang dan merasa curiga. Sehun juga berkata sebaiknya ia tidak menjawab telepon. Itulah sebabnya Jongin mematikan ponselnya. Ternyata saat itu Yuri melihatnya di televisi.

"Ketika aku meneleponmu, kekasih Oh Sehun secara kebetulan juga menerima telepon. Ketika dia memutuskan hubungan, tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di teleponku juga terputus," Yuri melanjutkan.

"Aku mencoba lagi dan melihat wanita itu akhirnya mematikan ponselnya."

Jongin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan. Ia sudah mengenal Kwon Yuri selama bertahun-tahun dan tahu benar temannya itu pintar dan berotak tajam. Mungkin saja saat ini Yuri sudah bisa menduga sendiri. Jongin tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya.

"Kim Jongin, kurasa sekarang waktunya kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Yurii serius.

"Aku sudah berpikir lama dan ingin tahu apakah kenyataannya seperti yang kupikirkan."

.

.

.

Suasana di salah satu toko buku terbesar di Seoul itu terlihat ramai sekali. Di depan toko terpasang spanduk yang bertuliskan "Peluncuran Buku Salju di Musim Panas dan Pembagian Tanda Tangan Kim Jaejoong".

Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa buku yang paling banyak dipajang di etalase toko itu adalah Saljut di Musim Panas karya Kim Jaejoong. Para pengunjung toko masing-masing memegang buku tersebut sambil berdiri berdesak-desakan sementara anggota-anggota staf toko bersusah payah mengendalikan keadaan. Selain para pengunjung toko, beberapa wartawan juga tampak hadir di sana.

"Kim Jaejoong sudah datang?" seru seorang wanita berkacamata kepada salah satu anggota stafnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

Anggota staf tersebut menutup telepon dan menjawab, "Katanya dia akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

Wanita berkacamata itu memegang kening dan mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kita bakal mampu bertahan dua puluh menit lagi. Hei, semuanya sudah siap di belakang sana? Aku ingin semuanya sempurna sebelum Kim Jaejoong menginjakkan kaki di toko ini. Mengerti?"

Dua puluh dua menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil hitam dan berjalan masuk ke toko buku sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan dengan anggun.

"Itu Kim Jaejoong! Cantik sekali! Lebih cantik daripada fotonya."

"Katanya dia baru pulang dari Amerika."

"Dia pulang khusus untuk menghadiri acara ini."

"Dia kelihatan masih muda ya."

"Kau lihat pakaiannya? Bagus sekali!"

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku yang ditulisnya."

Jaejoong menyalami wanita berkacamata yang adalah manajer toko itu, kemudian berdiri di balik meja panjang yang sudah tersedia. Senyumnya yang tulus dan menyenangkan masih tersungging di bibir.

"Apa kabar, semuanya?" Kim Jaejoong menyapa para pengunjung dengan suaranya yang indah dan ramah. Para pengunjung pun membalas sapaannya meski dengan agak kacau-balau.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan, "Saya baru saja turun dari pesawat dan sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara saya merasa lelah sekali. Tapi begitu tiba di sini dan mendapat sambutan sehangat ini, tiba-tiba saya merasa segar kembali. Terima kasih banyak."

Para pengunjung pun tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

Setelah acara penandatanganan buku itu selesai, Jaejoong mengizinkan para wartawan mewawancarainya. Mula-mula para wartawan menanyainya tentang buku barunya, tentang proses penulisan bukunya, tentang ide-idenya dan hal-hal teknis lain.

Sering berlalunya berbagai pertanyaan, para wartawan pun semakin berani karena melihat sikap Jaejoong yang ramah dan terbuka.

"Nyonya Kim Jaejoong, bagaimana kabar suami Anda, Oh Yunho?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih terus membenamkan diri dalam not-not balok seperti biasa," jawab Jaejoong ceria.

"Kadang-kadang dia malah melupakan istrinya yang cantik ini haha."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar putra Anda?"

"Sehun? Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja. Saya belum sempat meneleponnya lagi. Dia bahkan belum tahu saya ada di Seoul. Mungkin saya akan meneleponnya nanti," sahut Jaejoong.

"Tapi saya rasa anda sekalian tentu sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas keadaan anak saya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan album barunya."

"Kabarnya dia sudah punya kekasih. Apakah Anda tahu itu, Nyonya?"

Wajah Kim Jaejoong berseri-seri. "Ah, benar. Tentu saja saya tahu. Saya pernah berbicara dengannya. Kim Jongin itu gadis yang baik. Aku berharap hubungan mereka akan berhasil." Sesudah mengatakan itu lampu blitz kamera memenuhi toko ini dan keadaan menjadi riuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Next / End ?

.

.

.


End file.
